Le Vampire Shanshu
by Mel-spangel
Summary: Série sur le couple slash Spike et Angel. Commence après Ats s5. La prophétie Shanshu est enfin traduite et une nouvelle équipe se forme à L.A. autour de l'élu : Spike, Angel, Andrew, Illyria et Faith. Le concept respecte la formule de Whedon.
1. Épisode 1 – Retour à l’Hyperion

Épisode 1 – Retour à l'Hyperion

Spike était encerclé de démons, combattant avec ardeur et courage, sentant bien sa dernière heure arrivée, tellement il était aveuglé par le sang dans ses yeux. Un peu plus loin, Angel réussit enfin à blesser le dragon qui s'était dirigé encore une fois droit sur lui. Ce dernier fut touché à l'aile, qu'il débattait violement en atterrissant au sol. Son aile blessée donna l'occasion à Spike de faire dévier l'attention de trois de ses assaillants, lui permettant de trancher le corps des deux qui se situaient sur son flanc gauche.

Angel se pencha rapidement pour éviter un jet de feu du dragon, mais la bête l'attrapa de ses griffes et le retint prisonnier. Spike se préparait à parer à l'attaque d'une nouvelle ligne de démons lorsque son regard dévia par hasard du côté d'Angel. En le voyant prisonnier, sans trop réfléchir, il planta son épée sous la gorge du dragon. Un jet de lumière sortit alors de son corps, accompagné de cris démoniaques à percer les tympans. Spike se pencha en se bouchant les oreilles, pendant qu'Angel faisait de même tout en se dégageant de la prise du dragon. Aucun démon ne semblait supporter le bruit perçant plus qu'eux.

La lumière prit de l'ampleur, jusqu'à faire exploser le dragon. Dans l'explosion, Angel et Spike furent projetés à l'autre bout de la ruelle, sur le mur de brique d'un édifice, et s'écroulèrent par terre, tout près l'un de l'autre. Ils relevèrent la tête lentement, voyant disparaître tous les démons, qui fondaient dans la lumière du dragon, pour ensuite se diviser en trois silhouettes vaporeuses. Progressivement, elles prirent la forme d'un loup, d'un bélier et d'un cerf, et s'envolèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair dans trois directions opposées.

- Avoir su, on aurait pu juste tabasser le dragon, constata Spike avec découragement.

Angel approuva par un rire étouffé. Le rire monta en intensité pour finir par devenir un grand éclat.

- C'est moi qui te fait rire ? demanda Spike, en haussant un sourcil.

Angel reprit peu à peu ses esprits pour donner ses explications.

- T'avais dit la même chose en Roumanie… tu te rappelles de « Monsieur Dragon »[1] ?

Spike fouilla dans sa mémoire, puis éclata de rire à son tour, tout en posant la main sur l'épaule d'Angel. Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux et son sourire figea. Il revoyait tout à coup William, la nouvelle création de Drusilla. Il revoyait les yeux de son apprenti plein de désir pour lui, mais trop timide pour le lui avouer. Spike cessa de rire aussi, soudant son regard à celui d'Angel. Son visage se rapprocha du sien sans trop s'en rendre compte. La pluie tombait encore devant ses yeux et Spike se débattait contre elle pour éviter de ciller. Angel s'approcha à son tour et brisa le contact en fermant les siens, tout en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Spike. Ses lèvres mouillées par la pluie étaient douces et avivaient un désir en lui.

Sans se poser de question, comme si c'était tout naturel, Spike entrouvrit les lèvres et prolongea le baiser, insérant sa langue dans la bouche d'Angel. Il le tira un peu plus vers lui à l'aide de sa main, qu'il avait glissée dans son dos. Angel fut propulsé par une soudaine passion qui montait en lui. Il poussa Spike sur le dos et retint sa tête au sol en pressant fortement sa bouche sur la sienne. Sa langue s'entortillait autour de celle de Spike, comme si ce baiser scellait leur victoire. Il avait envie de plus, toujours plus, comme un désir de posséder cette bouche, d'avaler ses lèvres, qui goûtaient terriblement bon. Spike le prit par le cou et pressa sa tête contre la sienne. Sa langue explorait chaque recoin de sa bouche. Des frissons lui parcouraient les membres. Angel glissait une main dans les cheveux de son ancien amant lorsqu'il se sentit fixé.

Brusquement, Angel releva la tête et aperçut Illyria, qui les observait sans parler, la tête penchée de côté. Spike protesta lorsque le baiser cessa, mais suivit le regard d'Angel jusqu'à Illyria. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues[2] et poussa brusquement Angel de côté pour se relever.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois !

Illyria ne prononça pas un son, poursuivant son observation. Elle dévisageait Angel, qui semblait mal à l'aise. Ce fut un bruit de sirènes de voitures de secours qui lui fit reprendre contenance. Il n'osa pas regarder ses deux coéquipiers, alors il pointa un point au fond de la ruelle.

- Venez. Faut pas rester ici, dit Angel. On va aller à l'Hyperion.

Angel se demandait ce qui allait arriver le lendemain. Suivi d'Illyria et de Spike qui ramassait son épée, il n'avait pas du tout prévu survivre à cette nouvelle apocalypse. Les bureaux de Wolfram et Hart étaient probablement détruits, et il avait donné rendez-vous à tous à l'hôtel s'ils remportaient cette guerre[3]. Alors que le lever du jour s'annonçait, ils n'avaient guère le choix de toute façon.

* * *

Angel sortit de la douche et entendit du bruit en bas. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler son pantalon et sa chemise pour sortir de son ancienne chambre et descendit. Illyria était déjà là, en train d'observer des déménageurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, posté en haut des escaliers.

Un des hommes tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant descendre. Il approcha de lui avec une tablette à pince qu'il lui montra.

- Vous êtes Angel ? lui demanda l'homme.

- Oui… répondit le vampire, en prenant la tablette des mains de l'homme pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

- Nous livrons le matériel un peu en retard, je sais, mais avec le bazar qu'il y a dans les rues aujourd'hui… signez ici.

Angel prit le crayon que lui tendait l'homme et signa en bas de la page, tout en lisant tout haut le nom de l'expéditeur.

- Le Conseil des Observateurs ? Je comprends pas.

Sur ce, Andrew arrivait. Il arrêta un des déménageurs dans sa tâche pour ouvrir la boîte qu'il transportait.

- Les amulettes vont dans mon bureau, là-bas, à gauche, dit-il en pointant l'ancien bureau d'Angel.

- Andrew… mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu-

- Spike ! s'écria Andrew, levant les yeux vers le haut de l'escalier central de l'hôtel, ne portant aucune attention à Angel.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, bon sang ! grogna Spike, en descendant les escaliers, portant toujours ses vêtements ensanglantés de la veille.

Spike frottait ses yeux, un peu collés par son réveil. Angel le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds.

- Vas donc prendre une douche… J'allais m'informer de tout ça, justement.

Spike eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'Andrew était devant lui que ce dernier lui sauta dans les bras. Il se dégagea vivement.

- Hé ! Tu vas quand même pas en prendre une habitude, là[4]…

- Désolé… bredouilla Andrew, se retournant maintenant face à Angel, qui le dévisageait avec son air grognon habituel. Euh oui, des explications. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que… HÉ ! FAÎTES TRÈS ATTENTION À MON MBUNA[5] !

Andrew s'empara délicatement d'un pot de vitre contenant un poisson doré aux rayures noires horizontales d'une dizaine de centimètres, qu'un déménageur transportait en déséquilibre au-dessus d'une boîte. Il le posa sur le bureau de la réception avec précautions avant d'ouvrir le couvercle, et s'adressa au poisson.

- Pauvre petit Spike… J'espère que le voyage a pas été trop dur.

- T'as donné mon nom à ton poisson ?! s'écria Spike, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Andrew fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Angel, qui semblait décidé à se retrouver sur son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne des réponses, pendant que Spike se tenait la tête à deux mains, découragé.

- Vous devriez parler à Giles. Il va tout vous expliquer, bredouilla Andrew.

- Giles ? Il est ici ? demanda Angel.

- Non. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer !

Andrew se courba contre le bureau pour contourner Angel et son regard mauvais. Il stoppa net en poussant un petit cri aigu, ayant foncé droit sur Illyria, qui le dévisageait avec curiosité.

- Tu as du désir pour Spike, dit simplement Illyria, observant sa réaction avec attention.

- QUOI ? s'écria Spike, le visage tordu de dédain.

Andrew ignora la remarque et, après la surprise de l'apparence étrange de l'ancien dieu, il se dirigea dans le bureau d'Angel – maintenant le sien – ce dernier sur les talons, pendant qu'Illyria se mit à observer le poisson si précieux aux yeux du jeune Observateur. Il prit un appareil qui ressemblait à un petit téléviseur et le présenta à Angel, comme s'il faisait une publicité.

- Ceci est un appareil de téléconférence très sophistiqué – c'est moi qui ai montré à Giles comment s'en servir – que Warren avait conçu en prototype à la fac, mais que j'ai fait breveter en son nom pour faire don des bénéfices à sa famille. Le bouton ici permet de faire apparaître un hologramme – exactement comme la fonction spéciale de R2D2 lorsqu'il envoie le message de la princesse Leia à Obi-Wan – de la personne qui possède le même appareil et appuie aussi sur le même bouton, peu importe où elle se trouve…

Andrew regarda dans le vide, réfléchissant quelques secondes.

- À l'exception peut-être des dimensions qui n'ont pas l'électricité, parce que-

Angel approcha d'Andrew, posant les mains sur les hanches, se voulant intimidant.

- Oui, oui, les explications, bredouilla Andrew, apeuré.

Andrew posa l'appareil sur la table et appuya sur quelques boutons, pendant que Spike et Illyria pénétrèrent ensemble dans le bureau, derrière Angel. Un hologramme apparut. C'était Giles, comme s'il se tenait réellement devant eux, à l'exception d'un effet de brouillage et de transparence. Il était en train d'astiquer ses lunettes. Angel et Spike firent un pas en arrière, pendant qu'Illyria tendait le bras à travers l'hologramme. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en dévisageant Andrew.

- Tu es un puissant sorcier ! lui dit-elle, avant de faire une petite révérence.

Andrew sourit en relevant le menton, se pétant des bretelles imaginaires. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Giles, qui reposait ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Nous sommes au courant du combat que vous avez mené contre les associés de Wolfram et Hart. Toutes leurs succursales ont disparu en même temps, dont celle de Londres, mais leur essence maléfique a subsisté et s'est séparée en trois : le loup, le…

- Ouais, Spike et moi, on les a vus… précisa Angel, qui ne voulait pas se faire raconter ce qu'il savait déjà. Expliquez-moi plutôt ce que le Conseil vient faire à l'Hyperion.

- Il y a environ deux mois, j'ai racheté l'hôtel au nom du Conseil, par l'intermédiaire d'un de vos avocats et-

- J'étais pas au courant ! vociféra Angel, en se croisant les bras. Vous nous jetez dehors ?

- Non, non, pas du tout… dit Giles, un peu mal à l'aise. Écoute, Angel, je sais que la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlés, il y a eu un malentendu… Je ne connaissais pas tes intentions, alors j'avais cru que tu avais été corrompu[6]. Au contraire, Spike, toi et-

Giles s'interrompit quelques secondes en voyant Illyria, qui regardait l'appareil de téléconférence avec peur. Il poursuivit.

- J'aimerais que nous unissions nos forces pour retracer les trois essences maléfiques et j'ai tout lieu de croire qu'ils se sont dirigés chacune vers une bouche de l'enfer.

- Il y en a une à Los Angeles ? demanda Spike.

Andrew voulut lui répondre, mais Giles fut plus rapide.

- Je ne crois pas, non. D'après ce que j'ai découvert à propos des associés, ce sont eux qui ont créé les bouches de l'enfer… cinq, selon le pentagramme que j'ai trouvé, dont celle de Sunnydale qui a été détruite. Nous sommes déjà installés sur celle de Cleveland, mais les trois autres n'ont pas été localisées.

- Mais pourquoi l'Hyperion ? demanda Angel.

- Il y a quelque chose sous les bâtiments de Wolfram et Hart. Autre chose qu'une bouche de l'enfer, mais peut-être quelque chose qui nous aidera à les refermer toutes.

- Sans avoir à sacrifier un vampire avec une âme à chacune des fois ? demanda Spike.

Angel ne put s'empêcher un sourire, avant de reporter une attention sérieuse à Giles. Il s'adressa à lui, un peu choqué.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous détenez ces informations ? Ça m'aurait été bien utile de les savoir avant ! J'ai perdu des hommes, dans ce combat, et je-

- Angel, si j'avais su plus tôt, je t'aurais averti ! Il y a autre chose…

- Quoi encore ! demanda Angel, haussant le ton d'un cran.

- J'ai en main la prophétie Shanshu que mes Observateurs sont en train de déchiffrer. En libérant les Associés, la clef nous est apparue et…

- Une nouvelle apocalypse ? Alors celle-là était pas la plus grosse ? demanda Spike avec découragement.

- Malheureusement non, lui répondit Giles. Le champion devra vaincre les trois Associés avant de faire face à la dernière épreuve pour-

- Et c'est qui, le champion ? demanda Spike, regardant Angel avec amertume. Je suppose que c'est _monsieur bonne humeur_ ici présent…

- Spike, ferme-la et va prendre une douche ! lui répondit Angel.

- Je vous rappelle dès que ce sera déchiffré, coupa Giles. Désolé, mais je dois vous quitter. Andrew vous expliquera le reste.

L'hologramme de Giles disparut et Andrew appuya sur un bouton. Spike et Angel se dévisageaient, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Angel ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard et baissa les yeux. Il reporta toute son attention sur Andrew, laissant Spike confus face à ce comportement inhabituel. Angel attendait impatiemment la suite. Andrew prit une tablette à pince et entreprit de leur faire une visite guidée.

- Suivez-moi, messieurs, je vais tout vous expliquer !

Illyria leur emboîta le pas, curieuse, après avoir tenté de comprendre sans succès le fonctionnement de l'appareil de téléconférence. Tous trois suivaient pas à pas Andrew dans une aile de l'hôtel réservée aux activités, regardant là où il attirait leur attention, tout en contournant des déménageurs. Andrew cochait au fur et à mesure les endroits visités, rénovés ou créés par le Conseil depuis l'achat de l'hôtel, et récapitula.

- …la bibliothèque, la salle des armes, l'entrepôt, le laboratoire, le gymnase, la salle de conférence, la salle de musculation… il ne reste plus que la piscine !

Andrew ouvrit une porte battante sur une grande salle humide, qui laissait voir une piscine de taille olympique, des douches, un sauna et un spa. Angel, suivi de Spike et Illyria, entra dans la salle. Ils remarquèrent tous trois une fille en bikini rouge nageant vers eux. Andrew approcha au bord de la piscine pour leur présenter le visage qui sortait de l'eau.

- Je crois que vous connaissez tous Faith, à l'exception de…

Andrew jeta un œil à Illyria, qui regardait partout autour d'elle avec attention, cherchant son nom.

- Angel ! s'exclama Faith. Ça roule ?

Faith sortit de l'eau et prit la serviette qu'Andrew lui tendait.

- Quelqu'un va finir par nous expliquer ce-, demanda Angel.

- Spike !?

Faith écarquilla les yeux, fort surprise en voyant Spike. Ce dernier lui sourit avec complicité, regardant par terre.

- On t'a ramené de la bouche de l'enfer ?

Spike se laissa un moment dévisager et voulut lui répondre, mais Faith regarda Andrew avec une certaine méfiance.

- Tu savais ? demanda-t-elle à Andrew.

- Bien sûr[7]. Je voulais te faire la surprise du retour du grand héros !

La Tueuse approcha de Spike et le prit dans ses bras en une forte accolade. Elle recula, laissant Angel dans sa constante quête de questionnement.

- C'est une longue histoire, dit simplement Spike. Heureux de te revoir, Faith !

Faith lui fit un petit sourire complice, laissant soupçonner à Angel qu'il s'était peut-être passé quelque chose entre eux. Andrew approcha de lui et chuchota les potins explicatifs à son intention.

- Faith était intéressée par Spike[8], mais comme Buffy était jalouse, elle est finalement sortie avec Wood, mais malheureusement, ça n'a pas duré plus de quelques semaines après la destruction de Sunnydale et-

- Laisse tomber et dis-moi enfin ce qui se passe ! dit Angel après un long soupir qui dévoilait son humeur.

- On va travailler ensemble, c'est cool ! dit Faith, avant de les quitter vers les douches, non sans avoir jeté un regard curieux en direction d'Illyria. Je vous laisse avec Andrew pour vous expliquer.

- Justement, je dois prendre une douche aussi… dit Spike, les yeux posés sur le postérieur de Faith qui en disaient long sur ses intentions.

Angel arrêta Spike par le bras et le tira vers lui. Spike tenta de se débattre pour finalement sortir de la prise.

- Quoi ! T'arrêtes pas de me dire d'aller me laver !

- Tu iras plus tard ! Andrew a presque terminé, n'est-ce pas Andrew ?

- Cette eau est contaminée… dit Illyria, irritée par la forte odeur de chlore.

- Oui, euh, enfin… bredouilla Andrew, en cochant le mot « piscine » sur sa feuille. Le Conseil a décidé d'établir un quartier général à Los Angeles, afin de débusquer et entraîner les Tueuses de la côte ouest – il y en a un autre à Cleveland sous la responsabilité de Kennedy, un autre à Rome sous la responsabilité de Buffy, un autre à…

- D'accord, on a compris ! lui lança Angel.

- Enfin, ici, c'est Faith qui est la Tueuse responsable et je suis son Observateur, précisa Andrew avec fierté.

Spike éclata de rire et prit un moment avant de se calmer.

- Je vais prendre une douche, dit-il.

Il quitta la salle de la piscine, laissant Andrew avec Angel et Illyria.

* * *

Spike sortait de la chambre d'Angel lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec ce dernier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans ma-

Angel cessa de parler et dévisagea Spike de la tête aux pieds.

- T'as pris mes vêtements ?

- Ouais… dit Spike, honteux. J'avais pas trop le choix, ma bonne a oublié de transférer ma nouvelle garde-robe dernier cri jusqu'ici. J'ai l'air gay, avec ça…

Angel plissa le front en approchant un peu plus de Spike. Il l'empoigna par le collet.

- Tu me traites de gay ?

- Arrête, tu vas briser ta chemise faite en… en beau tissu de luxe !

- Ça s'appelle de la soie !

Angel ferma les yeux et agita la tête, se trouvant imbécile de donner cette précision à Spike. Il lâcha la chemise pour replacer le collet légèrement froissé.

- T'iras t'acheter des vêtements…

- Oh ! Mais avec quel argent ? Depuis que je travaille chez Wolfram et foutu Hart, j'ai jamais eu un seul centime pour mes services !

Allant partir, Angel revint à sa position initiale, affrontant Spike du regard.

- C'est probablement parce que t'en a rendu aucun !

Spike rugit lorsque Faith les interrompit dans leur discussion.

- J'irai avec toi, Spike. Tu me feras une jolie parade de mode !

Elle le prit par le bras en riant légèrement pour l'entraîner avec elle.

- Le Conseil va vous rémunérer. C'est pas un salaire à couper le souffle, mais ça couvre quand même quelques dépenses.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? lui demanda Spike, qu'Angel suivait en maugréant.

- Ordre du jour par mon super Observateur.

Faith précéda Spike et Angel dans la salle de conférence, là où attendaient Andrew et Illyria. Cette dernière avait le regard fixé sur la caméra qu'Andrew traînait toujours avec lui, posée sur la table. Andrew se leva aussitôt qu'il vit Spike apparaître dans la pièce.

- Wow, mais c'est super, ce que tu portes ! C'est comme la nouvelle combinaison de Batman dans _Batman Forever_ : ils ont changé le style du héros dans le but… d'accord, alors voici l'ordre du jour.

Spike s'assit dans un fauteuil, sous le regard amusé d'Angel. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais et croisa les bras, boudeur, comprenant très bien le sous-entendu. Andrew ouvrit un dossier, prit une feuille et un gros feutre bleu. Il se leva et commença à transcrire, d'une main lente et maladroite, l'ordre du jour sur un grand tableau blanc.

- L'enterrement de Wesley et Gunn est à l'ordre du jour ?! s'exclama Angel, qui avala de travers.

- Wesley est mort… ne put que marmonner Faith, qui tenait fortement le bord de la table.

- Sera-t-il momifié ? demanda Illyria dont la voix trahissait malgré elle une certaine émotion.

- Non, il sera enterré, selon ses dernières volontés, précisa Andrew, un peu mal à l'aise devant le trouble de cet ancien dieu, avec qui il avait fait connaissance quelques minutes plus tôt. Et Gunn aussi…

Andrew inscrivit l'heure et le lieu de la funèbre cérémonie dans un silence presque total, hormis le bruit de frottement de crayon contre le tableau. Il inscrivit ensuite les autres points : « distribution des tâches » et « visions d'Angel ».

- « Visions d'Angel » ? demanda le principal intéressé.

- Bah ouais… dit Andrew en se retournant vers eux. C'est toi qui va nous guider vers nos missions, maintenant. J'ai cru comprendre que Cordelia Chase avait cette fonction et t'a transmis ses visions, mais si tu veux pas, je crois que Spike a suffisamment de flair pour…

- C'est bon ! coupa Angel, légèrement insulté devant le ricanement de Spike.

Andrew raya le point « visions d'Angel » et revint face au groupe.

- Alors c'est réglé. Dès que tu as une vision, tu nous le dis et on fait un plan d'attaque.

Angel poussa un long soupir pendant que Spike étouffait un autre fou-rire.

- Si j'ai bien compris, c'est toi qui commandes, Andrew ? demanda Spike, en jetant un sourire moqueur à Angel, qui bouillait d'orgueil.

Le jeune Observateur leva le menton avec fierté.

- Évidemment ! Je suis comme Charlie de _Charlie's Angel_. Celui qu'on ne voit jamais, mais qui sait tout et a pour tâche de veiller sur les héros.

- Il y a des anges dans cette dimension ? demanda Illyria qui ne comprenait pas la référence.

Faith, qui avait gardé le silence depuis un moment, troublée par la mort de son ancien Observateur, reprit ses esprits. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de parler.

- Bon, alors la suite, c'est quoi ?

Andrew se racla la gorge et pointa l'item « distribution des tâches » de son crayon. Il appuya ensuite les mains sur le dossier de sa chaise, qui roula un peu de côté, lui faisant perdre légèrement l'équilibre.

- Et bien avec l'arrivée des nouvelles Tueuses, il faudra les entraîner en plus de remplir nos missions. On devra faire d'elles des soldats du bien – comme des Jedi – pour éviter qu'elles ne soient attirées du côté obscur. J'avais pensé leur faire écouter d'abord un vidéo de bienvenue pour leur expliquer ce qu'est un Observateur, une Tueuse, un vampire et différents démons que j'ai répertoriés sur images en attendant d'en filmer quelques-uns. J'ai déjà l'entraînement de Faith sur bande, ainsi que quelques images saisissantes de Spike qui… Enfin bref, il nous faut déterminer qui leur enseignera quoi.

Spike leva la main à ce moment et prit la parole avant d'y être invité.

- Je m'occupe des combats et Angel fera la cuisine.

- Andrew, tu crois pas qu'on peut s'organiser au fur et à mesure ? demanda Faith, juste au moment où Angel allait s'en prendre à Spike.

Pendant que Faith et Andrew discutaient, Illyria observa attentivement les comportements étranges entre Spike et Angel. Elle se rapporta à la scène qu'elle avait surprise dans la ruelle et s'intéressa davantage à essayer d'analyser plutôt qu'à écouter les longs discours ennuyeux d'Andrew dont elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot. Elle voyait Spike et Angel se jeter d'étranges regards, qui n'allaient pas du tout avec les insultes qu'ils se balançaient. Angel fut le premier à cesser de répondre aux sarcasmes de Spike lorsqu'il croisa celui, insistant, d'Illyria. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, se doutant bien qu'elle pouvait sentir quelque chose en lui, un sentiment qui refaisait surface…

* * *

Exceptionnellement en plein milieu de la nuit, Angel se tenait faiblement debout sur ses jambes devant les cercueils de Gunn et Wesley qui descendaient tranquillement dans leur tombe. Il regrettait de les avoir entraînés chez Wolfram et Hart. Il se dit qu'il aurait pu trouver un autre moyen pour combattre le mal, un moyen qui les aurait gardés en vie… Illyria se sentit étouffer. Elle fixait le cercueil de Wesley qui descendait, la voix monotone du prêtre venant en écho dans sa tête. Elle ne savait pas comment cela était possible, mais elle sentait ses entrailles se déchirer de l'intérieur et des larmes couler sur son visage. La gorge nouée, elle s'adressa discrètement à Angel.

- C'est ça que vous avez ressenti lorsque j'ai pris la coquille de votre amie ?

- Oui…

Angel remarqua alors le trouble de l'ancien dieu et la panique dans son regard sur le cercueil dont elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux.

- C'est insupportable.

Trop touché par la peine que ressentaient les autres, Andrew ne put retenir de bruyants sanglots. Faith, qui combattait les larmes jusque là, en entendant Andrew, ne put maintenant plus les empêcher de couler. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup connu Gunn, mais Wesley lui rappelait de façon atroce qu'elle l'avait torturé. Sa mort lui rappelait aussi celle de son premier Observateur. Tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Andrew, Faith décida à ce moment de ne jamais plus s'attacher à un Observateur, particulièrement Andrew dont la faiblesse physique garantissait encore moins sa survie. En voyant Faith, Spike approcha d'elle et posa une main dans son dos pour se faire réconfortant. La Tueuse se blottit dans ses bras, sans trop de résistance et quitta ainsi la vision atroce des cercueils qui descendaient dans leur fosse. Spike la serra contre lui, sensible à sa peine, même s'il avait peu connu Wesley et Gunn.

Angel regarda de leur côté. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il détestait voir Faith dans les bras de Spike. Cette vision commença à lui faire atrocement mal, déviant ses pensées de ceux à qui il était venu faire un dernier adieu. Il aurait voulu les séparer et ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi. Angel revoyait une image du passé se superposer à celle-ci… Drusilla pleurant dans les bras de Spike[9]. Il fouilla sa mémoire, mais n'arriva pas à retrouver cette scène. Le vampire réussit finalement à détacher ses yeux d'eux au moment où les premières pelletées de terre tombèrent dans la fosse de Wesley.

Lorsque les fossoyeurs eurent terminé de remplir les tombes, tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie du cimetière. Spike tenait toujours Faith dans ses bras, tandis qu'Andrew était en train de se moucher bruyamment.

- On pourrait faire… une petite patrouille pour… se changer… les idées… suggéra-t-il, entre deux reniflements.

Angel avait la tête vide et les paroles d'Andrew traversèrent son esprit de façon très lointaine. Illyria se retourna vivement face à lui, l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Wesley ! dit-elle simplement en faisant rapidement demi-tour vers la tombe.

Tous s'arrêtèrent devant cette réaction imprévisible. Ils la suivirent des yeux pour finalement apercevoir quelqu'un qui déterrait la tombe de Wesley. Angel stoppa net sa course lorsqu'un démon brandit une arme devant Illyria.

- Hé ! C'est pas le Générateur Muta-machin-chose qui lui a enlevé ses pouvoirs ? demanda discrètement Spike à Angel, lorsqu'il se retrouva à côté de lui.

- T'as raison…

Rien pour le rassurer, Angel commença à paniquer. Le Générateur Mutari était pointé directement sur Illyria, qui ne bougeait plus.

- Ça a marché ! s'écria d'une voix caverneuse le démon qui tenait l'arme, à son compagnon qui brandissait un cristal encore plein de terre, dérobé dans le cercueil de Wesley qu'il avait laissé ouvert.

- Wesley avait ça sur lui ? demanda Angel pour lui-même. Et le Générateur…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Faith.

Avant de leur laisser le temps de réagir, le démon actionna l'arme et une énergie électrique pénétra en Illyria. Angel prit son élan et sauta sur le démon, directement suivi de Spike, pendant que Faith immobilisa l'autre pour récupérer le cristal. Illyria tomba à la renverse, inconsciente et secouée de décharges. Angel prit la tête du démon et lui brisa le cou, tandis que Faith venait de poignarder l'autre.

- Faut partir d'ici, dit Andrew, la voix tremblante de peur. Il y en a peut-être d'autres. Et il faut faire des recherches…

- Je vais la transporter, dit Angel en se levant pour prendre Illyria dans ses bras.

- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Faith en montrant le cristal à Spike.

- On dirait un des cailloux qui se trouvaient sur son sarcophage…

Faith plissa le front, se demandant de quoi Spike parlait. Elle suivit son regard sur Illyria.

- C'était une momie ?

- Non, un ancien dieu. Je vais t'expliquer en chemin, lui répondit-il.

* * *

Dès qu'il entra dans l'Hyperion, Angel se rendit dans une chambre pour déposer Illyria sur le lit. Les décharges semblaient avoir disparues et ses yeux s'ouvraient peu à peu, confus. Andrew approcha d'elle et lorsque sa main frôla le bras de l'ancien dieu, une décharge lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête, tout en laissant échapper un petit cri de douleur.

- Tu te sens bien ? demanda Angel à Illyria.

- Je me sens plus forte, mais faible en même temps.

- Montre-moi le cristal, demanda Angel à Spike.

Angel frôla les doigts de Spike et retira brusquement sa main.

- Une décharge, dit-il pour se justifier.

- Oui, je l'ai senti, mentit Spike, qui n'était pas certain que ce soit tout à fait faux, regardant du côté de Faith, qui observait Illyria.

Le vampire porta son attention sur le cristal violet, qu'il confirma bel et bien provenir du sarcophage. Il l'agita dans sa main, tout en s'adressant à Spike et Faith.

- J'avais réussi à cesser le ralentissement du temps avec celle-ci, le jour où Illyria allait faire exploser le continent.

Andrew saisit le cristal dans la main d'Angel, mais cette fois, il y eut une véritable décharge et il cria à nouveau de douleur en s'en emparant. Comme le cœur du vampire ne battait plus, Angel ne ressentit rien sauf le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il décida de dévier tout de suite l'attention grandissante de Spike sur lui en s'adressant à Andrew.

- Il faudrait retourner à l'immeuble de Wolfram et Hart. S'ils ont réussi à s'emparer du Générateur Mutari, c'est qu'il doit rester plusieurs choses qui n'ont pas été détruites.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'allais proposer, mentit Andrew. Tu dis que ce cristal était sur le sarcophage d'Illyria ? Faudrait faire des recherches pour savoir ce que ces démons voulaient.

- Moi je sais, dit Illyria, tout en s'assoyant lentement dans le lit.

Spike s'assit à côté d'elle, tandis que Faith observait l'ancien dieu les bras croisés. Voyant qu'elle avait l'attention de tout le monde, Illyria leur exposa sa théorie.

- Ce sont les sbires de Malgoth, l'ancien qui m'a assassiné[10]. Il veut un combat loyal et final. C'est pour ça qu'il a tenté de me redonner mes pouvoirs.

Angel regarda Andrew et s'adressa à lui d'un ton autoritaire.

- Tu va rester ici pour la surveiller.

Pas trop certain de l'efficacité de son plan, il demanda à Faith.

- Et toi aussi. Si jamais d'autres sbires de Malgoth nous retracent jusqu'ici, tu pourras la protéger.

- C'est pas moi qui la protège ? demanda Andrew.

- Non, toi, tu la surveilles. Chacun sa tâche, conclut Angel.

- Tu comptes retourner là-bas ? demanda Spike, en plissant le front, inquiet.

- Oui. Faut vérifier si on peut récupérer quelque chose d'utile. Si le sarcophage est toujours en place, on va ramener les autres cristaux.

Sans se poser de question, Spike suivit Angel. Ils durent emprunter les égouts puisque le jour s'était levé. Afin d'éviter de trop marcher dans l'eau, Spike regardait par terre. Lorsque Angel s'arrêta, Spike frôla son bras. La réaction d'Angel lui sembla alors bizarre. Ce dernier regardait par terre, le visage paniqué. Spike posa la main sur son épaule en se plaçant devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ça fait presque vingt-quatre heures que tu m'as pas engueulé !

- Tu préfères que je t'engueule ? demanda Angel, en relevant les yeux. Décidément, t'es pas normal… Je l'ai toujours dit, d'ailleurs.

Il vint pour continuer son chemin, mais Spike lui bloqua le passage. Angel soupira et décida de profiter du fait qu'ils étaient seuls pour lui avouer quelque chose.

- Je suis mal à l'aise à cause de… tu sais quoi !

- Quand tu m'as embrassé ? demanda Spike, confrontant le regard d'Angel.

- Non ! C'est toi qui m'as embrassé ! répondit-il en haussant le ton, sur la défensive.

- Moi ? T'as dû recevoir un coup sur la tête, parce que c'est vraiment toi qui m'as sauté dessus ! se défendit vivement Spike, en pointant Angel du doigt.

- ARG ! Peu importe ! s'écria presque Angel. Je veux surtout pas que tu te fasses d'idées et c'est pour ça que je suis mal à l'aise quand t'es là !

- Que je me fasse des idées ?

Spike poussa Angel loin de lui, tout en le menaçant du doigt.

- Je tiens à ce que tu saches que j'ai vraiment pas envie de recommencer ! Je t'ai jamais aimé et… et tu m'énerves ! T'es insupportable !

Angel soupira exagérément de soulagement. Il leva ensuite les yeux en l'air en continuant son chemin.

- Hé ben là, tu me rassures. Je voulais surtout pas te faire de peine ! Viens, c'est par là...

Malgré ce qu'Angel avait pensé, le malaise ne semblait pas avoir disparu. Au contraire, il ne se sentait que plus mal d'avoir dit ça à Spike. Ce dernier grogna un moment de son côté, mais pensa rapidement à autre chose jusqu'à leur arrivée dans les sous-sols de Wolfram et Hart. Ils furent obligés de contourner plusieurs décombres avant d'apercevoir quelques objets plus ou moins intacts.

- Le labo était près d'ici, constata Angel en voyant quelques instruments chirurgicaux à ses pieds.

- Là ! C'est une partie du sarcophage, dit Spike, en pointant en direction de l'amas de pierres.

Les deux vampires pressèrent le pas jusqu'au sarcophage brisé. Angel récupéra deux cristaux bleus qui y étaient encore imbriqués, tandis que Spike trouva les deux derniers par terre, blancs, en soulevant un des côtés du sarcophage.

- Il y en avait cinq, c'est bien ça ? demanda Spike.

- Oui, on les a tous, dit Angel. S'ils intéressent ces démons, ils m'intéressent aussi…

- Tu crois qu'Illyria va se mettre à vouloir exploser à nouveau ?

- Non, répondit Angel, en observant les cristaux dans sa main. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de lui rendre tous ses pouvoirs. On les a tués avant.

Spike tendit les deux cristaux à Angel. Cette fois, Angel ne retira pas sa main brusquement, mais il sentit tout de même un frisson au contact de la main de Spike et avala de travers.

* * *

- Nous avons les-, eut le temps de dire Angel en ouvrant la porte de l'ascenseur.

Les deux vampires eurent peu de temps pour une évaluation rapide de la situation : le hall de l'hôtel était envahi de sbires. Spike aperçut Andrew prononçant une formule magique pour créer un bouclier de protection autour d'Illyria, qui semblait gravement blessée. Elle était au sol, inerte, tandis que Faith avait du sang sur la tempe. Angel tira Spike vers l'armoire d'armes, frappant un sbire au passage. Spike ouvrit l'armoire et lança une épée à Angel, qui se faisait à nouveau attaquer. Il en prit deux autres, combattant jusqu'à Faith pour lui en donner une des deux. Spike se positionna devant Andrew pour le protéger, tranchant la tête de ceux qui venaient vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? demanda-t-il à Faith, entre deux coups d'épée.

- Les cristaux, dit-elle en poignardant un sbire.

- C'est moi qui les ai, répondit Angel, qui prit position à côté de Faith pour former une ligne. Andrew, tu pourrais trouver une formule…

Angel trancha une tête, tout en recevant un coup d'épée sur le bras. Il se retourna vivement pour décapiter son assaillant et termina sa pensée.

- …pour les repousser ?

Andrew commença à paniquer. Il cherchait dans sa mémoire, mais rien ne venait. Illyria reprit connaissance lorsqu'Angel passa près d'elle. Les cristaux dans sa poche semblaient lui redonner vie. Elle se leva d'un bond et tira Angel par la poche arrière de son pantalon.

- Hé ! C'est pas le moment de… dit-il, surpris qu'Illyria touche une de ses fesses.

Illyria déchira la poche et attrapa les cristaux. Elle en brandit un en avançant devant la ligne de défense, ce qui fit déguerpir tous les sbires encore vivants, aveuglés par le cristal qui ne projetait pourtant rien. Ils semblaient les seuls à voir son pouvoir, puisque leurs yeux se mirent à saigner abondamment. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous quitté l'Hyperion, Angel, Spike, Andrew et Faith se tournèrent face à Illyria, se demandant ce qui s'était passé.

- Avant de me faire tuer par Malgoth, je lui avais volé ces cristaux. Ils ont des pouvoirs particuliers qui permettent de vaincre un dieu[11].

- Alors ce sera facile de le tuer, non ? demanda Andrew.

- Peut-être…

Illyria regarda les cristaux dans sa main. Elle les fixa sur son bras, comme si leur place avait toujours été là, se fondant un à un sur sa peau cuirassée. Pendant qu'Angel constatait maintenant l'état de son pantalon, Spike porta la main sur la tempe de Faith, qui se tacha aussitôt de sang.

- Ça a l'air profond…

- Laisse, je m'en occupe, dit aussitôt Angel, qui entraîna Faith de l'autre côté du comptoir de la réception.

Il fouilla une armoire et sortit une trousse de premiers soins pendant que Faith s'assit dans le fauteuil. Elle grimaça de douleur lorsqu'Angel posa un tampon d'alcool sur sa plaie. Spike regardait Angel avec colère. Il avait l'impression que son rival de toujours ne voulait lui laisser aucune chance avec Faith avant même avoir pu décider qu'il en voulait une.

- Je vais chercher dans un de mes livres pour voir si on peut savoir quelque chose de plus, dit Andrew, qui se dirigea dans son bureau, suivi d'Illyria.

- Tu pourras pas, dit Spike, qui jeta un coup d'œil à Angel avant de poursuivre. Quand Illyria est arrivée, on a eu du mal à trouver quelque chose parce que les anciens-

- Oh, mais j'ai les mêmes bouquins que ceux de Wolfram et Hart, Spike. Pendant que vous étiez en train de combattre les Associés, Giles a envoyé des Tueuses récupérer ce qu'elles pouvaient dans leurs autres succursales, qui étaient affaiblies.

Spike et Angel soupirèrent de découragement, comprenant que de s'allier le Conseil plus tôt leur aurait été réellement utile. Le vampire blond suivit donc Andrew dans le bureau afin de voir ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver, laissant Angel et Faith seuls.

- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu allais rejoindre Buffy, dit simplement Angel, pour rompre le silence, pendant qu'il évaluait l'ampleur de la blessure.

Faith lui sourit en grimaçant un peu, retenant un gémissement de douleur.

- Ouais… Disons que j'ai changé un peu de mentalité. Le Conseil me fait à nouveau confiance et c'est ici que je dois faire mes preuves.

- Je suis content pour toi, tu sais ! lui répondit Angel, en lui souriant sincèrement. Tu as une vie plus… stable, maintenant.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Les trois autres revinrent dans le hall. Andrew était trop fier d'annoncer son plan à Angel, qui terminait de mettre le pansement.

- On doit récupérer le Générateur Mutari et le détruire, car d'après ce que je sais à propos de Malgoth, c'est le dieu de la destruction.

Pendant qu'Illyria s'approchait du poisson posé sur le comptoir de la réception en le fixant de façon hypnotique, Andrew bondit pour s'y asseoir. Trop petit, il manqua d'élan et se blessa à la hanche sur la bordure du comptoir, alors il décida de simplement poser son livre et de le tourner vers Angel pour lui montrer. Un coude appuyé sur le comptoir, il frotta sa hanche meurtrie. Andrew se plaça ensuite de côté, de façon théâtrale, pour réciter ses informations. Spike resta un peu plus loin et le regarda faire, découragé, les bras croisés.

- Le Générateur a envoyé l'essence et le pouvoir d'Illyria dans un espace extra dimensionnel – univers négativement chargé. Donc, le Générateur ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à faire voyager cette essence, qui se trouve dans l'espace extra dimensionnel – univers négativement chargé. En le détruisant, on empêche Malgoth de redonner le reste de ses pouvoirs à Illyria et ainsi l'empêcher de détruire le monde en la faisant exploser avec le continent.

- Et c'est quoi, les pouvoirs qu'elle a récupérés, au juste ? demanda Faith.

- Je peux parler à Spike, répondit Illyria à Faith.

- C'est pas ce que j'appellerais un pouvoir très utile, commenta Angel, en arquant un sourcil.

Spike vint pour répliquer, mais Andrew lui coupa la parole.

- Illyria peut parler aux animaux et aux plantes, elle peut agir sur le temps et voyager entre les dimensions, elle peut-

- Parler aux animaux ? C'est vrai, elle parle à Spike, dit Angel, en regardant le vampire blond.

Spike ignora la remarque et s'affala dans le fauteuil du hall, en se renfrognant. Faith poussa un soupir de découragement et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule du vampire comme d'un bon copain.

- On devrait aller récupérer le Générateur, suggéra Andrew.

- Et on le récupère où ? lui demanda Angel.

- Et bien… J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait attendre que t'aies une vision.

- J'en ai une à l'instant. Devine de quoi il s'agit ! dit-il, l'air menaçant.

Spike et Faith pouffèrent de rire. Illyria, qui n'avait pas encore placé un mot, les laissant s'obstiner pour des balivernes qui l'ennuyaient à mourir, crut bon clore la discussion.

- Je vais vous guider, dit-elle simplement, avant d'ouvrir un portail en touchant un des cristaux sur son bras.

* * *

Illyria, Andrew, Faith, Angel et Spike restaient groupés, assurant leur défense, chacun une épée à la main, contre les démons qui s'abattaient sur eux.

- Garde ton épée plus haute, Andrew ! lui criait Spike.

- J'essaie, mais…

Andrew tentait tant bien que mal de lever un peu plus son épée, mais elle était trop lourde pour lui. Il réussit tout de même, avec de gros efforts, à la planter dans le corps d'un démon et à pousser ce dernier sur un autre pour dégager son arme.

- J'ai pas de superpouvoirs… comme vous quatre.

Angel et Spike resserrèrent leur protection de chaque côté d'Andrew, constatant que le pauvre avait raison. Illyria se battait comme trois, sachant très bien à qui elle avait affaire. Sa sauvagerie était un véritable carnage, ne se contentant pas de tuer : elle décapitait chacune de ses victimes, faisant éclabousser leurs entrailles sur leurs congénères.

- On a un gagnant ! lança Faith, qui venait d'apercevoir un démon qui pointait le Générateur qu'ils recherchaient directement sur Illyria.

- Vas-y, je te couvre ! lui dit Spike.

- Et moi ? s'inquiéta Andrew.

Un démon fonçait sur lui, alors Andrew dut se concentrer et lever son épée à bout de bras pour l'abattre dans le cou du démon. Celle-ci s'enfonça jusqu'à sa gorge et le démon s'effondra au sol, faisant tomber un autre démon, dans le dos duquel Andrew planta son épée en rugissant. Heureusement pour lui, Angel trancha la tête de trois démons qui l'attaquaient par derrière, tellement sa manœuvre dans le dos du démon était lente. Lorsqu'Andrew se retourna, plusieurs corps autour de lui empêchaient les autres démons de passer.

- Hé ben… Je suis meilleur que je pensais !

Spike combattait dos à dos avec Faith jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin devant le démon qui tenait le Générateur. Faith planta son épée dans l'appareil et le détruisit, ce qui fit quelques flammèches autour du démon, en blessant deux autres que Spike acheva rapidement. Maintenant assurée de ne plus se faire viser, Illyria s'en donna à cœur joie d'achever tous ceux qui restaient. Elle les écrabouillait un à un, sous le regard étonné des autres, qui n'avaient plus personne à combattre. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, tous les cinq se rassemblèrent.

- Malgoth ne se manifestera pas aujourd'hui, annonça Illyria.

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Andrew.

Illyria tourna la tête vers lui, légèrement penchée de côté, tout en le fixant de ses yeux bleus métalliques.

- Il n'a plus de serviteurs pour moduler la dimension du combat. Il aura besoin de temps.

Illyria fit réapparaître le portail de retour. Andrew passa le premier.

- On fait une sacrée équipe, toi et moi ! dit Faith à Spike.

Spike lui sourit et la suivit dans le portail. Illyria observa avec curiosité les traits d'Angel, qui traversa avant elle.

* * *

Andrew nettoyait son épée, ainsi que celle d'Illyria, lorsque cette dernière approcha de lui.

- L'Observateur pourrait peut-être vérifier à quel niveau se situent mes pouvoirs ?

- Oui, j'allais le suggérer, justement ! dit Andrew, qui la précéda au laboratoire.

- Bien moi, je vais aller prendre une douche, avant que quelqu'un me le rappelle tout le reste de la soirée ! dit Spike, qui venait d'accrocher la sienne dans l'armoire.

Il s'arrêta devant Angel, qui venait de se servir une tasse de sang.

- Au fait, pour la Viper[12] qu'on a ramené de Wolfram et Hart, tu comptes la faire réparer quand ?

- T'as ramené un bolide ? demanda Faith, franchement intéressée.

Elle se leva du fauteuil du hall, où elle était en train d'évaluer l'état de son manteau, et alla s'appuyer sur le comptoir de la réception, face à Angel. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre à Spike.

- Si tu crois que je vais te la prêter !

Spike poussa un soupir et monta l'escalier pour se rendre à la salle de bain.

- Elle est pas mal endommagée ? demanda Faith.

- On est revenus avec sans trop de problème. La carrosserie est malheureusement dans un sale état… Faudrait que j'appelle à un garage.

Angel joignit le geste à la parole en prenant un bottin téléphonique.

- J'aurais envie de sortir… dit Faith, qui s'étira contre le comptoir, en faisant craquer ses doigts. Ça fait des semaines que j'ai pas dansé.

Angel sourit en pensant que Faith parlait probablement aussi d'autre chose.

- T'as déjà eu une relation stable avec un gars, Faith ? demanda-t-il, curieux malgré lui.

- Pourquoi, t'es intéressé ? demanda-t-elle à son tour, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se voulant aguicheuse.

- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit : je suis pas un gars pour toi… dit-il, en tournant les pages du bottin.

- Et ce serait quoi, « un gars pour moi » ?

Angel ferma le bottin en retenant la page avec ses doigts. Il réfléchit un moment, se voulant le meilleur conseiller possible pour cette rebelle qu'il avait pris jadis sous son aile.

- Peut-être un gars qui soit comme toi… un dur à cuir, mais aussi un sensible. Un gars qui aime l'action, qui prend son boulot au sérieux, mais qui aime s'amuser de temps à autres, tout comme toi… Loyal, drôle, fort, courageux, beau… enfin…

- Justement, j'ai rencontré un type comme ça dernièrement, dit-elle, en croisant les bras, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Angel ouvrit à nouveau le bottin et s'empara du téléphone.

- Et bien ! Tu pourrais lui demander d'aller prendre un café ! Qui sait, c'est peut-être l'homme de ta vie ?

- Peut-être ! répondit Faith, en riant légèrement. Je vais suivre ton conseil… on verra bien !

Angel rit avec elle et signala le numéro du garagiste qu'il venait de trouver. Quelques minutes plus tard, Spike descendait l'escalier, les cheveux pas tout à fait secs, revêtu encore une fois des vêtements d'Angel. Faith fit quelques pas vers lui. Spike lui souriait, glissant les mains dans ses poches. Faith passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns en penchant la tête de côté, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants.

- Ça te dirait qu'on prenne un café ?

Angel raccrocha brusquement le téléphone, le regard fixé sur eux, et avala de travers.

* * *

[1] Cette anecdote est inventée de ma part et il est possible que j'y revienne plus tard.

[2] Les vampires du buffyverse ont le sang froid, mais à défaut d'avoir l'information, j'ai cru logique que leur sang se réchauffe quelques instants lorsqu'ils ressentent des émotions ou s'abreuvent, comme dans les romans d'Anne Rice.

[3] Information tirée d'Ats 5-22.

[4] Andrew avait sauté dans les bras de Spike en le revoyant dans Ats 5-11.

[5] Ce poisson existe réellement. Andrew avait expliqué à Spike que Xander lui en avait rapporté un d'Afrique dans Ats 5-11.

[6] Dans Ats 5-16, Angel avait téléphoné à Giles pour avoir l'aide de Willow afin d'arrêter Illyria, mais Giles avait semblé plutôt hostile à l'idée de lui venir en aide. Andrew avait d'ailleurs laissé savoir à Angel dans Ats 5-11 que Buffy ne lui faisait plus confiance en sachant qu'il travaillait pour Wolfram et Hart.

[7] Dans Ats 5-11, Spike avait demandé à Andrew de ne dire à personne qu'il était revenu, de peur que Buffy ne l'apprenne, préférant garder intacte la fin de leur histoire.

[8] Fabulation d'Andrew de mon invention.

[9] Anecdote inventée de ma part sur laquelle il est possible que je revienne.

[10] Invention de ma part.

[11] Invention de ma part.

[12] Dans Ats 5-02, Angel retrouve Spike sous son état de spectre assis dans cette voiture qui lui dit : « Je savais que tu prendrais la Viper. Tu es désespérément prévisible. »


	2. Épisode 2 – L’autre coquille

Épisode 2 – L'autre coquille

Spike sortit de son lit en passant près de tomber. Déboussolé complètement, il regarda l'heure sur le cadran : il était trois heures de l'après-midi. Après avoir rejeté la couverture, il vida un sac de vêtements neufs sur son lit. Il prit un jean bleu duquel il arracha l'étiquette, qu'il laissa retomber par terre, avant de l'enfiler après avoir mis un boxer. Un t-shirt blanc, neuf, compléta le tout et il mit ses chaussures. Un sourire aux lèvres, il prit la facture qui était tombée du sac en se dirigeant vers la sortie de sa chambre.

- C'est fou ce que les filles aiment dévaliser les magasins.

Le vampire descendit l'escalier, dans lequel il rencontra Angel, qui semblait debout depuis à peine plus longtemps que lui.

- T'aurais pu au moins te peigner… lui dit-il, ne réussissant tout de même pas à chasser la bonne humeur de Spike, qui lui tendit la facture.

- Rembourse ça à Faith et on sera quittes pour mon salaire chez les méchants avocats.

Angel grogna en voyant le montant exorbitant. Il regarda l'allure de Spike, tout en descendant, s'attardant particulièrement à ses fesses, desquelles il détacha rapidement les yeux.

- Au moins, t'as appris qu'il existait des couleurs.

Le vampire décoloré leva les yeux au ciel et allait répliquer, lorsque son attention fut attirée sur Faith, qui l'attendait au bas des marches. Elle lui tendit une tasse de sang en l'accueillant avec un joli sourire.

- Pas mal… lui dit-elle. J'ai hâte de voir la petite chemise bleue, moi !

Spike prit la tasse des mains de Faith et lui rendit son sourire. Elle l'accompagna à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il s'assit, Faith caressa doucement les cheveux du vampire, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Faudrait peut-être penser à refaire ta décoloration…

- Oui, c'est vrai, on voit des repousses, ajouta Andrew, qui entra à ce moment pour venir saluer les deux vampires. L'été dernier, j'avais essayé de m'en faire une, mais la moitié de ma tête est devenue toute jaune. Dawn avait été obligée de-

- Vous pourriez parler d'autre chose que du look de Spike ? On a plus important à faire, il me semble ! dit Angel, en colère.

Ce dernier ferma la porte du four à micro-ondes avec fracas et appuya sur les boutons en rageant, se trompant de fonction au moins trois fois. Andrew voulut changer de sujet, par peur d'irriter davantage le vampire en racontant la suite de son aventure de sauvetage de cheveux.

- Pendant que vous dormiez, Giles a téléphoné à propos de-

- Il s'agit de Malgoth ? lui demanda Angel, en haussant le ton.

- Euh… non, en fait-

- Alors ce n'est pas important ! On risque de se faire attaquer d'un moment à l'autre alors qu'Illyria n'a même pas tous ses pouvoirs ! cria presque Angel.

- Désolé…

Illyria, qui avait entendu son nom, entra dans la cuisine à son tour, restant près de la porte. Elle semblait d'autant plus intéressée de voir là un nouvel apprentissage du comportement humain.

- Hé ! s'écria Spike en se levant de table, se tenant face à Angel. Tu trouves pas que tu y vas un peu fort ? Andrew t'a rien fait, alors si tu veux passer ta mauvaise humeur, fais-le sur moi !

L'affrontement de regard entre les deux vampires devint intense. Angel posa les poings sur la table, face à Spike, et le fixa dans les yeux.

- C'est sûrement pas en te remboursant cette facture que ma bonne humeur va revenir ! dit Angel, en brandissant le bout de papier devant les yeux de Spike.

- Tu devrais pourtant être content : tu vas pouvoir garder tes vêtements haute couture pour toi ! répondit Spike, en relevant les yeux sur son adversaire.

- Ouais… T'es bon qu'à ça, de toute façon, vivre à mes dépends. Si c'est pas ma garde-robe, c'est après mon argent que t'en veux… sans compter toutes les filles que t'as récupérées après que je sois passé ! répliqua Angel, piquant Spike au vif.

- Laisse tomber, j'en veux pas de tes affaires ! cria Spike, en prenant la facture des mains d'Angel qu'il déchira en morceaux.

- J'ai pas un sou ! Sinon, pourquoi penses-tu que j'accepte de travailler pour un minable comme lui ? cria Angel à son tour, en pointant Andrew.

- Oh, mais alors c'est ça ! Monsieur s'ennuie du pouvoir : s'asseoir dans un gros fauteuil de patron et donner des ordres !

Faith regardait l'affrontement depuis le début, se demandant quel genre de rancune les deux vampires pouvaient avoir. Elle savait que Buffy était probablement un sujet tabou, mais elle se demanda s'il n'y avait pas plus que ça. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginé qu'Angel puisse s'en prendre à qui que ce soit, surtout à plus faible que lui, comme Andrew. Spike et Angel allaient rapidement en venir aux poings si personne n'intervenait.

- Écoutez, c'est ridicule ! commença-t-elle. On dirait deux gamins qui-

- Buffy-a-disparu, dit Andrew à toute vitesse, avant de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Les deux vampires tournèrent la tête vers lui aussitôt, cessant toute discussion.

- Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? demandèrent les deux en même temps.

Angel baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de sang sans en boire une goutte, fort inquiet. Faith chercha Spike des yeux pour essayer de connaître son intention, mais ce dernier sortit rapidement de la pièce, ignorant complètement Illyria, qui poursuivait son analyse.

- C'est quoi, le plan ? demanda Faith à Angel plutôt qu'à Andrew. On va à Rome ?

- JE vais à Rome… répondit Angel, avant de boire son sang d'une traite.

La tasse se posa sur la table bruyamment, tandis que le vampire regarda les membres de l'équipe qui restaient dans la cuisine, perdu dans une rapide réflexion. Il donna alors ses ordres.

- Andrew, tu restes ici avec Faith au cas où il arriverait quelque chose… Illyria, tu viens avec moi. Comme ça, si Malgoth te cherche, il devra faire un petit voyage.

- Et Spike ? demanda Faith en croisant les bras.

- Je l'emmène avec moi… avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

* * *

Angel et Spike, entre qui était assise Illyria dans la section régulière de l'avion, boudaient chacun de leur côté, aucun n'ayant prononcé un seul mot depuis le décollage.

- Les humains sont une espèce ridicule, commenta Illyria, qui avait pris l'apparence de Fred afin de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Les portails sont une façon beaucoup plus rapide de voyager.

- T'aurais dû voir il y a un peu moins de cent ans, dit Spike. On en était encore aux chevaux.

- Vous vous serviez d'animaux pour votre transport ? demanda-t-elle, franchement dégoûtée. Je ne suis pas du tout étonnée.

Le silence de la conversation fut couverte par le bruit des passagers. Soudain, un enfant éclata en sanglots, ce qui commença à énerver la plupart des gens. Angel soupira bruyamment plusieurs fois avant de s'adresser à Spike, sans le regarder, les bras croisés.

- J'avoue y être allé un peu fort avec Andrew… Je vais m'excuser en revenant. Ce qui compte, c'est pas de diriger une équipe, mais de sauver des gens.

Spike haussa un sourcil et regarda Angel, franchement étonné.

- Tout ça, c'est ta faute ! rectifia Angel, pour se justifier.

- Ma faute ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer ta logique, parce que franchement, là, je comprends pas !

- T'as un don pour me rendre de mauvais humeur, tu t'en étais jamais aperçu ? demanda Angel, comme si c'était l'évidence même. Depuis que je te connais, il faut toujours que tu copies ce que je fais !

- Tu veux dire que je fais mieux que toi : c'est ça qui t'énerve, dit Spike, sûr de lui, en se calant dans son siège.

- Mieux que moi ? Oh, tu parles de ton âme ! Cette foutue âme que t'es allé chercher… Tu vas revenir là-dessus à chaque fois ? C'est vrai que t'as pas grand chose d'autre dont tu peux te venter. Et là, tu vas me sortir encore que t'as abattu deux Tueuses, que t'as sauvé le monde et que tu t'es tapé Buffy plus souvent que moi… T'es pathétique tellement t'es prévisible, Spike !

Spike resta sans mot, fixant Angel. Il réfléchit rapidement à une réplique, puis trouva enfin une idée.

- D'accord, alors on va faire une petite compétition : le premier qui retrouve Buffy ! Et je te laisse Illyria pour t'aider.

- Ouais, tu veux être seul pour te l'envoyer avant que j'arrive… Si jamais t'arrives avant moi, bien entendu !

- Vos sentiments vous divisent alors qu'ils devraient vous unir, dit Illyria pour clore la discussion. Cette fille n'est qu'un prétexte.

Spike et Angel baissèrent les yeux, sachant tous deux très bien qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Angel soupira, décroisant les bras pour reprendre position dans son siège. Sans regarder Spike, il lui exposa son plan.

- Je vais aller au Conseil de Rome avec Illyria. Vas voir Dawn pendant ce temps-là : on ira plus vite pour la retrouver.

- C'est bon, répondit simplement Spike, qui se rendit à l'évidence.

* * *

_Londres, 1880._

Angelus était près d'éjaculer dans la bouche de William. Juste au dernier moment, il tira sur ses cheveux et le repoussa vers l'arrière. William protesta un peu, mais laissa finalement le sexe de son amant, qui lui indiqua de se rendre dans le lit. William se releva et commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Il vint pour le retirer entièrement, mais Angelus le poussa dans le lit avant que le pantalon ne soit descendu aux genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'espères encore que je vais te prendre de face ? demanda Angelus avec colère.

Le visage de William s'éteignit et il baissa les yeux, se retournant sur le ventre[1]. Cette obéissance était le jeu de manipulation auquel il s'adonnait depuis quelques temps, complètement obsédé par Angelus. Ce dernier l'aida à aller plus vite, montant immédiatement sur lui à califourchon. Il prit son érection humide de la bouche de William et l'inséra entre ses fesses. Angelus se pencha sur lui et le pénétra avec violence. William se cambra de douleur, fermant les yeux avec force. Ses mains agrippèrent les draps, qu'il tirait vers lui. Angelus lui prit les épaules et entreprit des va et vient en lui, très rapides et profonds. William avalait difficilement, puis éprouva de plus en plus de plaisir, sentant une onde déferler en lui. Seulement, Angelus éjacula rapidement, tenant William bien en serre sous lui. Il sortit de lui et le laissa choir, rattachant son pantalon, avant de se laisser tomber à côté de lui. William se retourna lentement et s'apprêtait à faire de même.

- Non. Déshabilles-toi. J'ai envie de te caresser.

Le novice cessa son geste pour faire l'inverse. Il retira complètement son pantalon, pour ensuite enlever sa chemise. William s'étendit sur le côté, comme il en avait l'habitude, et se laissa regarder par son aïeul. Angelus l'observait avec désir. Ce corps, il ne se lassait jamais de l'admirer et de le dessiner sous tous ses angles. Comme il ne touchait jamais à l'érection de William, le sexe de ce dernier était toujours dressé d'un désir qu'il ne lui donnait jamais, juste par plaisir de le torturer. William frémit sous les caresses d'Angelus sur son torse. Il le vit s'avancer pour y déposer quelques baisers, puis reculer pour le regarder encore. Prudemment, il avança une main vers lui et la déposa sur sa joue pour la caresser. Angelus prit sa main et embrassa la paume.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu m'embrasses jamais, amour ? demanda William.

Angelus éclata d'un rire pervers. Il le regardait avec des yeux vicieux, un regard de bourreau. Il aimait trop lire le désir inassouvi dans celui de William, tout en détestant l'émotion qui troublait le novice.

- Parce que je ne t'aime pas, Willy !

- Tu embrasses Darla… tu embrasses Drusilla… alors tu les aimes ?

- Non, je ne les aime pas ! s'offusqua Angelus. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? Un vampire aime personne !

- Moi, je t'aime.

Angelus ricana encore. Il le regarda avec dédain.

- Qui voudrait embrasser un être aussi ignoble que toi, tu veux bien me le dire ? Même Drusilla paraît dégoûtée… mais elle est folle, alors…

La gorge de William se noua et il battit des paupières pour retenir sa souffrance. Angelus cessa de le toucher, comme si soudainement il aurait pu être contaminé. William serra la mâchoire. Il avait envie de le blesser à son tour.

- Si tu m'aimes pas, alors pourquoi je suis le seul homme avec qui tu baises ?

Le rire d'Angelus fit place à la colère.

- T'es pas le premier, je te signale ! Et sûrement pas le dernier.

Angelus se redressa et sortit du lit. Il alla s'asseoir dans le luxueux fauteuil à côté du lit. William s'assit dans le lit, ramenant la couverture sur ses jambes et son sexe.

- Tu les as embrassés, les autres ? demanda William, qui espérait toujours avoir ce privilège.

- Bien sûr que oui ! répondit Angelus, qui retrouva sa bonne humeur en voyant la douleur dans les yeux de son amant. Je les prenais aussi de face… et je les laissais me dominer, même !

Angelus se cala dans le fauteuil et regarda le plafond, en proie à des réflexions sur ce qui pourrait faire encore plus mal à William.

- C'est parce que toi, t'es trop faible. Tu penses encore être un humain qui éprouve des sentiments… Tu me dégoûtes.

Le vampire au visage d'ange reposa les yeux sur son élève afin de voir sa réaction. Il s'en amusa grandement, alors il poursuivit.

- C'est parce que tu m'amuses que je couche avec toi depuis trois mois. Je te garde avec nous parce que tu distrais Drusilla. Mais je t'aimerai jamais, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! termina Angelus avec sévérité.

Le vampire prit alors une tablette à dessin et un bout de fusain.

- Et retire-moi cette foutue couverture que je puisse te dessiner ! lui ordonna-t-il.

* * *

Angel était en colère contre l'Observateur en chef du Conseil de Rome. Ce dernier parlait à moitié italien, confus et mal à l'aise de ne pouvoir aider Giles et Angel. Giles tentait de lui demander davantage d'informations à propos de sa protégée, mais l'Observateur semblait avoir d'autres chats à fouetter, déjà aux prises avec des démons et le deuil d'une partie de ses Tueuses.

- Vous devez bien savoir qui a fait ça aux filles ! s'indigna Giles.

L'Observateur leur expliqua qu'il croyait que des humains étaient à l'origine des meurtres.

- Ces humains, qui sont-ils ? renchérit Angel.

Aucuns indices révélant leur identité n'avaient été trouvés sur place, leur répondit l'Observateur, qui indiqua à Angel l'endroit d'un caveau près d'une église pour aller vérifier de lui-même. Il entraîna ensuite Giles dans son laboratoire pour lui montrer les autopsies des filles, tandis qu'Angel partit de son côté avec Illyria.

* * *

Spike franchit le seuil de l'immeuble qu'il reconnaissait pour y être venu l'année précédente en compagnie d'Angel. Il se rendit à l'appartement des sœurs Summers et frappa à la porte derrière laquelle Dawn lui apparut. Celle-ci resta estomaquée en le voyant, les mots mourant au fond de sa gorge. Spike lui sourit timidement, se rappelant que Giles et Andrew avaient gardé le secret à propos de son retour dans le monde des vivants.

- Salut Mini-Buffy… Tu me laisses entrer ? Enfin… je devrais peut-être changer ton surnom, ajouta-t-il en remarquant l'apparence plus mûre de la jeune fille.

Dawn reconnut là son cher Spike, un de ses béguins d'adolescente. Elle lui sauta dans les bras en une longue étreinte. Enfin, elle s'écarta de lui et l'accueillit dans sa demeure avec un grand sourire, se disant que si Spike était là, Buffy reviendrait très bientôt. Spike alla s'asseoir sur le divan, celui-là même qu'Andrew avait indiqué l'an dernier comme étant celui sur lequel Buffy et l'Immortel passaient leurs journées… Il s'y assis avec un certain dégoût.

- Buffy… Elle sort encore avec… demanda Spike, un peu gêné et jaloux.

- Non, Buffy n'a plus de petit ami, le rassura Dawn, avant de prendre un air inquiet.

Dawn reprit position à côté de Spike. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait en patrouille… et lorsque j'ai vu qu'elle n'était pas rentrée, j'ai téléphoné au Conseil. Ils m'ont dit que les filles n'étaient pas revenues. Ils sont allés vérifier et ont retrouvé les corps décapités des filles… mais pas celui de Buffy…

La voix de Dawn se brisa et elle éclata alors en sanglots. Spike s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il allait bientôt faire de ce geste une habitude, pensa-t-il. Dawn s'accrocha désespérément à lui.

* * *

En chemin vers le caveau, Illyria voyait l'inquiétude dans le visage d'Angel. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée du cimetière, qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

- Que ressens-tu pour cette fille ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Angel cessa d'avancer et se tourna vers l'ancien dieu. Il s'irrita en voyant le questionnement dans son regard.

- C'est mon ex, dit-il, s'apprêtant déjà à continuer rapidement son chemin.

- Tu as encore des sentiments amoureux pour elle ?

Le vampire se retourna brusquement, la colère dans sa voix.

- Écoute, j'ai pas envie de discuter de ça avec toi !

Illyria pencha la tête vers l'arrière et lorsqu'elle reprit position, elle présentait l'apparence de Fred, bouleversant Angel. Elle pencha la tête de côté, gardant toujours sa propre voix.

- C'est mieux comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non ! C'est-

Angel plaqua la main sur son front et la passa ensuite dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise. Il regarda ensuite Illyria, capitulant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, au juste ?

Fred sourit timidement à Angel. Elle fit un pas en avant et lui prit la main, la compassion dans le regard. Angel soupira et regarda la main délicate de Fred dans la sienne, qu'il caressa de ses doigts. Il désirait parler et sentit le besoin de le faire devant ce visage familier.

- Je sais ce que tu veux savoir. Tu voudrais comprendre pourquoi Spike et moi nous acharnons l'un contre l'autre à propos d'elle…

Le vampire poussa un autre soupir, ne connaissant pas trop lui-même les raisons. Il leva les yeux au ciel et regarda encore Fred, qui attendait patiemment qu'il se vide le cœur.

- Buffy est la première fille que j'ai aimée… commença Angel. Disons que j'insiste sur le mot « fille », parce que c'est pas la première personne…

Fred ne répondait toujours rien. Elle caressait la main d'Angel dans la sienne en le regardant attentivement, l'émotion dans les yeux.

- Je suis passé à autre chose quand on s'est quittés. Il est toujours resté quelque chose entre nous, mais ce n'était plus de l'amour… disons qu'elle a fait en sorte que je sois devenu un héros et-

Angel sentait les mots bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Ses souvenirs de l'an dernier, ce qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant que Buffy avait aimé Spike. Il se demanda à l'instant duquel des deux il avait été jaloux, au final, déterminant que peut-être il l'avait été des deux, sans trop savoir l'expliquer.

- Spike est allé chercher son âme pour elle…

- Buffy a donc davantage de valeur à tes yeux, Angel ? demanda Fred timidement.

- Peut-être… dit le vampire, prenant un moment pour y réfléchir. La rivalité entre Spike et moi ne date pas d'hier non plus… et… c'est moi qui en suis responsable…

- Il t'aimait ?

Les remords prirent maintenant toute la place dans le cœur du vampire. Des images de William apparaissaient à son esprit très clairement.

- Oui… mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'il me déteste. Je l'ai blessé… j'ai fait de lui un monstre.

Fred approcha davantage d'Angel. Elle posa ses deux mains sur sa poitrine, tout en le regardant sans ciller.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas… ce que tu as ressenti en l'embrassant…

- Je sais pas… je veux pas qu'il le sache, alors je l'engueule, ça vient de façon naturelle, et c'est plus facile s'il croit que je le déteste… J'ai plus envie de parler de ça, d'accord ?

Fred recula de quelques pas, le regard d'Illyria réapparaissant. Elle pencha la tête vers l'arrière et reprit sa forme initiale.

- Mais tu souffres… Tu souffres de le voir avec Faith… ajouta Illyria, qui cherchait à comprendre.

Angel fronça les sourcils devant la clairvoyance d'Illyria, qui avait su deviner ce que lui-même ne s'était pas encore avoué.

- C'est tout ce que je mérite, conclut Angel, qui lui tourna le dos pour se rendre au caveau.

* * *

_Londres, 1880._

Darla n'était pas revenue de chez le Maître et Drusilla n'était toujours pas rentrée ce soir-là. Depuis quelques jours, Angelus ne cessait de penser à ce que William lui avait dit[2]. Il sentait le défi de plus en plus grand de lui prouver qu'il ne l'aimait pas. William avait soupçonné qu'il l'aimait et ça, il ne le prenait tout simplement pas. Son amant venait tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce, se délectant du sang de sa dernière victime qui gisait près du foyer. Il approcha d'Angelus pour caresser ses fesses, lui montrant qu'il avait maintenant envie de lui. Angelus se retourna vivement, une idée perverse derrière la tête.

- Vas t'asseoir dans le fauteuil ! On va jouer à un nouveau jeu.

- Tu veux que je me déshabille, amour ? demanda William en le regardant avec provocation.

- Non ! Et cesse de m'appeler comme ça. Tu me dégoûtes avec tes sentiments ! dit Angelus avec colère.

William sourit, ne s'en faisant pas le moins du monde, alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et vit Angelus quitter la pièce puis revenir avec des cordes. Le novice devint excité. Le vampire dominant attacha les deux bras de William à ceux du fauteuil, puis ensuite ses chevilles aux pattes du meuble. Il sortit ensuite un mouchoir de sa poche et le bâillonna. Il se pencha pour le regarder de son sourire pervers, à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

- Attends-moi ici, je reviens. Ça va te plaire.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Angelus entra dans la chambre en poussant un jeune homme sur le lit. Il sembla à William qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire, vu le calme lorsque ce dernier le vit attaché. Angelus regarda William en riant. Il se délecta de plaisir de voir la confusion dans son regard.

- Regarde bien, Willy, et tu me diras ensuite si tu crois que je t'aime !

Angelus se déshabilla complètement, tout en aidant son nouveau compagnon à faire de même. Il lui prit ensuite le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, gémissant très fort, la langue entortillée autour de celle de son nouvel amant. William baissa les yeux et sentit ses entrailles se tordre.

- REGARDE ! cria Angelus, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que William ne le regardait plus.

William releva les yeux sur lui et le vit pousser le vampire dans le lit. Angelus grimpait sur ce dernier. Il écarta ses jambes, prit son érection et le pénétra… de face. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de William, qui tentait en vain de se défaire des solides cordages. Il l'aimait et le détestait à la fois, mais plus il tentait de le haïr, plus il s'obstinait à l'aimer.

- Tu vois, Willy : c'est vraiment toi, le problème !

L'autre vampire ricana, alors Angelus le frappa. S'il y avait une chose qu'Angelus ne supportait pas, c'était que quelqu'un d'autre que lui se moque de son Willy.

* * *

Spike entra dans le Conseil des Observateurs. Il reconnut l'odeur d'Angel qui avait passé par là avant lui et ensuite celle de Giles, toujours présente. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant de le retrouver. Ce dernier était en train de frotter ses lunettes. Spike reconnut la flagrance de la mort dans le laboratoire. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de Tueuses et fut soulagé de ne pas y retrouver le parfum de Buffy.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, voyant l'air inquiet de Giles. Où est Buffy et où est Angel ?

Giles reposa ses lunettes sur son nez, mal à l'aise. Il leva ensuite les yeux sur le vampire pour lui expliquer ce qu'il savait.

- Angel est allé au caveau où on a retrouvé les corps de filles qui sont allées en patrouille avec Buffy.

L'Observateur pointa les corps des filles du regard et revint à Spike.

- Je n'ai pas pu identifier celui – ou ceux – qui a fait ça… Très probablement des humains, mais je crois qu'ils appartiennent peut-être à une secte, même si je ne trouve pas de trace de rituel… Je n'y comprends rien…

- Indiquez-moi où se trouve ce caveau !

* * *

Angel et Illyria entrèrent dans le caveau vide. Le vampire se pencha pour toucher quelques traces de sang séché des Tueuses, sans reconnaître celui de Buffy. Ce fut Illyria qui perçut quelque chose de familier dans l'air.

- Ton amie est morte, lui annonça Illyria.

Le vampire se leva d'un bond, les yeux épouvantés. Illyria approcha du mur du fond et y posa la main. Une porte dissimulée s'ouvrit et elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Angel la suivit et se mit à crier en reconnaissant le sarcophage d'un ancien. Il tomba à genoux et commença à sangloter. Illyria sentit sa gorge se nouer en voyant Angel pleurer. Elle comprit alors la peine qu'il avait dû ressentir lorsqu'elle avait elle-même volé le corps de Fred et en souffrit énormément. Spike et Giles entrèrent à ce moment. En voyant Angel et ensuite le sarcophage, Spike comprit immédiatement ce qui était arrivé. Illyria sortit du caveau, laissant Giles avec les autres. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter leur douleur, pensant à Wesley qui avait perdu Fred de la même façon.

- On peut la ramener ? supplia Spike à Angel, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Spike se pencha sur Angel et le secoua, avant de sangloter dans ses bras, n'obtenant aucune réponse de lui.

* * *

Au Conseil des Observateurs, les trois hommes avaient cessé de s'apitoyer, évaluant la possibilité de retirer les pouvoir de Malgoth de la même façon que Wesley avait fait pour Illyria. Spike était debout et tournait en rond, par besoin de dépenser de l'énergie négative. Il prit subitement le téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Angel, inquiet.

- J'appelle Faith.

- Non ! dit fermement Angel par réflexe, en prenant le téléphone des mains de Spike. Pourquoi… pourquoi tu veux l'appeler ?

- C'était son amie ! ragea Spike en le regardant dans les yeux avec colère.

Angel redonna le téléphone à Spike, se sentant tout à coup ridicule. Lorsque Spike eut terminé son appel, il sortit du bureau afin de trouver un moyen de défoulement ailleurs. Le vampire trouva une salle d'entraînement et commença à frapper sur un sac d'entraînement. Pendant ce temps, Angel s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de Giles.

- Tu dis que son âme est détruite ? demanda Giles.

- Oui. Il n'y a aucun moyen, c'est trop tard, comme pour Fred.

Giles retira ses lunettes non pas seulement pour les nettoyer, mais également pour sécher ses larmes. C'était la seconde fois qu'il vivait le deuil de sa protégée, alors malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il existait un moyen. L'Observateur se racla la gorge et dévia le sujet de conversation.

- Je voulais te dire… La prophétie Shanshu est traduite… C'est Spike.

Angel expira longuement[3]. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su, même avait toujours préféré chasser cette idée pour avoir tant cherché sa rédemption. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne voyait plus les choses de la même façon. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en pensant à Spike en tant que héros de la prophétie. Pour une fois, il serait le premier dans quelque chose, le seul. Il revoyait son visage triste de tout à l'heure, la déchirure, le sentiment d'échec, et eut soudain une vision. Buffy était en train de planter un pieu dans le cœur de Spike.

* * *

Spike arriva dans le cimetière. Immédiatement, il vit le portail de la dimension de combat dont avait parlé Illyria, entrouvert près du caveau. Sans réfléchir, il se lança dedans. Le vampire se relevait lentement, apercevant Illyria étendue par terre, une blonde du même style penchée au-dessus d'elle qui la frappait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit inconsciente. Spike approcha prudemment, l'émotion dans la voix.

- Buffy ?

Malgoth ne se retourna vers lui qu'après avoir pris l'apparence de Buffy. Celle-ci approcha, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

- Spike… Tu es revenu ?

Buffy sourit faiblement en avançant vers lui. Spike répondit à son sourire, trop heureux de la revoir. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle, mais pourtant, il refusait d'y croire, se laissant prendre volontairement au jeu, les yeux embués. Buffy franchit les derniers pas qui les séparaient et le prit dans ses bras, soudant son regard au sien.

- Tu aurais dû venir me rejoindre… dit-elle, la voix brisée. Mais c'est pas grave, tu es là, maintenant.

Spike avait l'impression que la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner. Il mis ses mains autour de la taille de Buffy et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en même temps qu'elle faisait de même.

* * *

Au moment où Angel traversa le portail, il vit Spike qui embrassait Buffy, les yeux fermés dans une étreinte désespérée. Cette dernière ne semblait pas partager ses sentiments, puisqu'il la vit sortir un pieu et s'apprêter à le planter dans le dos de Spike. Sans se poser de question, Angel fonça droit sur eux, empêchant de justesse l'inévitable. Saisi, Spike ouvrit les yeux et vit la véritable nature de l'ancien dieu, qui reprenait son apparence. Il tourna la tête vers Angel, qui était par-dessus lui, l'inquiétude et la peur dans les yeux. Les deux vampires, sans changer de position, portèrent maintenant leur attention sur la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Illyria s'était relevée. Enragée par la peine des deux vampires, elle s'abattait maintenant sur Malgoth. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir souffrir les autres et s'en voulait d'avoir été une des causes de leur peine l'an dernier. Malgré ses pouvoirs en moins, Illyria sentit quelque chose de particulier chez son adversaire… une faille.

- On peut la sauver, dit Spike à Angel avec espoir.

- Ce ne sera plus jamais Buffy… Vaut mieux éviter, cette fois.

Tous deux se relevèrent. Angel entraîna Spike à l'extérieur du portail, laissant Illyria à son combat. Spike éclata en sanglots dans les bras d'Angel. Ce dernier le serra contre lui. Spike enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule d'Angel, qui se permit de lui caresser les cheveux. De son autre main, Angel frotta son dos pour l'apaiser un peu.

- Elle t'a aimé, Spike… C'est ça qui compte.

Angel sentit les sanglots de Spike diminuer tranquillement. Le vampire blond tremblait dans ses bras, alors il le serra plus fort. Le cou de Spike était là, tout à sa portée. Angel ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'y déposer un baiser. Il laissa ses lèvres sur sa peau et sa gorge se noua, pris de culpabilité de se servir de la situation pour le toucher. Spike ne bougea plus. Il cessa de pleurer, pas trop certain du geste d'Angel.

Illyria projeta un autre puissant coup sur son adversaire, qui riait de sentir ses motivations un peu trop humaines.

- Tu es en colère pour eux ! Illyria, je te croyais impitoyable ! Tu étais un dieu craint de tous et-

Malgoth sentit sa tête vouloir éclater. Illyria profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour recharger. Elle fonça droit sur son ennemi, encore plus déterminée. Elle le frappa à la tête et l'envoya ainsi balader à plusieurs mètres. Elle revint vers lui. Malgoth criait de douleur, sentant sa tête exploser. Illyria l'aida d'un dernier coup de pied, voyant tout le contenu de la tête de son ennemi gicler par terre. Satisfaite, Illyria sortit et referma le portail définitivement.

* * *

De retour au Conseil de Rome pour la journée, Angel et Spike attendaient dans un petit salon coupé de la lumière du jour, tandis qu'Illyria passait des tests dans le laboratoire. Le soir aurait lieu les dernières obsèques de Buffy. Spike était callé dans un divan, jouant avec le rebord d'un coussin, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il vivait le deuil de Buffy et il savait qu'il aurait fallut qu'elle meurt avant lui un jour ou l'autre. Il aurait aimé la revoir avant. Il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'aller la rejoindre lorsqu'il en avait eu l'intention l'an dernier, au moment où il avait retrouvé son corps.

Angel observa Spike, ne sachant pas si c'était le bon moment de lui annoncer qu'il était le champion de la prophétie, mais il sentait le besoin de lui dire quelque chose, de lui donner le goût de continuer à vivre après Buffy, comme lui-même avait fait il y avait quelques années, se rendant à l'évidence que c'était impossible d'être amoureux d'une humaine. Il alla s'asseoir sur la table de salon, en face de Spike. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant ses mots, tandis que Spike fixait maintenant son attention sur lui.

- Spike, je voulais te dire… C'est toi… le champion de la prophétie Shanshu, c'est toi.

- Pff ! Tu parles d'un champion ! dit seulement Spike avec amertume.

Angel tortilla ses doigts ensemble, s'attendant bien à une telle réaction de sa part en ce moment. Spike le regarda presque avec dégoût, se disant qu'Angel avait bien choisi le pire moment de lui annoncer ça.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de tout ça. La prophétie, la rédemption, l'humanité… Tu peux garder tout ça pour toi… Je suis pas intéressé ! lui cracha-t-il à la figure.

- Spike… C'est une chance que tu as. Si tu redeviens humain, tu pourras-

- Je pourrai quoi ? Épouser une greluche, avoir des enfants, une grande maison, un chien et faire du neuf à cinq ? Non merci !

- Tu… t'aurais pas aimé vivre ça avec… Buffy ? demanda faiblement Angel, en levant ses yeux embués sur lui.

Le vampire blond fut touché par l'argument, parce qu'effectivement, il avait jadis souhaité une petite vie paisible avec elle… tout comme il avait souhaité un avenir semblable avant de devenir un vampire. Spike étouffa un soudain sanglot et serra la mâchoire, tout en détournant les yeux d'Angel. Illyria entra à ce moment-là. Incapable de soutenir le regard de celle qui avait achevé sa Tueuse, il revint finalement à Angel, un peu plus calme.

- Si j'étais retourné la voir quand c'était le moment, j'aurais pu la protéger. On aurait été ensemble à l'heure qu'il est ! Andrew me l'a dit qu'elle m'aimait… et Dawn aussi. Faut croire que j'ai l'habitude d'être le deuxième et de ramasser seulement les filles que tu rejettes ! termina-t-il sur un ton de reproches.

Angel savait que Spike faisait référence à ce qu'il lui avait dit à l'Hyperion. Il s'en voulait amèrement de lui avoir balancé ça à la figure. Il baissa les yeux, cherchant les mots qui lui permettraient de s'excuser mais qui ne venaient pas. Illyria se sentait terriblement mal de les voir tous deux avec autant de chagrin. Le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'envahissait la faisait souffrir et elle était incapable de le chasser. Restée debout à les écouter, elle approcha et vint s'asseoir à côté de Spike. Elle pencha la tête de côté, regardant Angel de ses yeux bleus vitreux.

- J'ai vaincu Malgoth parce que la coquille avait une faille. Le mal rongeait sa tête. Je crois que vous appelez ça une maladie incurable.

- Une tumeur ? s'étonna Angel.

Spike tourna la tête vers Illyria, revoyant dans ses souvenirs l'état de Joyce il y avait quelques années.

- Tu veux dire que… dit-il simplement, soupirant pour se faire à l'idée.

- …elle serait morte de toute façon, compléta Angel, qui posa les yeux sur Spike.

- Est-ce que de savoir cela vous soulage et apaise votre chagrin ? demanda Illyria, tentant de comprendre leur réaction.

Tous deux étaient incapables de lui répondre, ne sachant pas quel mot apposer à leurs sentiments. Angel baissa les yeux sur les mains de Spike. Elles étaient sur ses cuisses. Le vampire avait envie de toucher ses mains, de les prendre dans les siennes. Il approcha ses mains des genoux de Spike, qui touchaient presque aux siens. Angel serra les poings, hésitant pendant ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Au moment où il se décida, Spike se leva d'un bond et Angel dut reculer pour lui laisser de l'espace.

- Faith ! dit Spike en se levant.

Le vampire décoloré contourna la table et reçut Faith dans ses bras, qui se cramponna à lui. Angel se leva également, regrettant de voir le couple en train de se former sous ses yeux sans rien faire. Il avait l'étrange sentiment que c'était avec lui que Spike devait partager sa peine, qu'il pouvait mieux le comprendre que Faith. Andrew apparut avec Giles dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Salut ! dit Andrew. Je viens d'acheter un gros bouquet de fleurs pour les funérailles, au nom du Conseil de Los Angeles, pour que Buffy sache que ça vient de nous, dit-il avec fierté, bien qu'il n'en menait pas très large.

Faith se sépara de Spike, gardant toutefois les mains sur son bras. Comme les autres, elle regardait Andrew, un peu étonnée. Andrew éclata alors en sanglots dans les bras de Giles, la voix entrecoupée.

- Je m'étais pourtant… préparé à sa mort… sa maladie ne… l'aura pas tuée… finalement… elle aura eu… son dernier combat…

- Vous saviez ? demanda brusquement Angel à Giles.

- Buffy était mourante ? demanda Faith.

L'Observateur regrettait qu'Andrew soit dans ses bras, ne pouvant retirer ses lunettes. Il baissa la tête en guise de réponse, tandis qu'Andrew bavait sur sa chemise en gémissant.

- Est-ce que le fait de cacher cela avait pour but d'éviter une souffrance inutile ? lui demanda Illyria.

- Buffy ne voulait pas qu'on sache, dit Giles. Je crois… je crois que c'est elle-même qu'elle voulait épargner.

- Décidément, Andrew est vraiment quelqu'un de discret… constata Faith, après un moment de silence.

Andrew se remit à pleurer bruyamment.

* * *

Avant leur retour à l'Hyperion, à Los Angeles, Angel, Spike, Faith, Illyria et Andrew furent invités le lendemain à une cérémonie commémorative pour la mémoire de Buffy au Conseil de Rome. Sa photo était placée en évidence sur une table, entourée de nombreux bouquets de fleurs. Beaucoup de gens s'étaient déplacés, dont Xander et Willow, qui apaisaient leur peine aux côtés de Giles et Dawn. L'ambiance était triste. Plusieurs Tueuses qui avaient personnellement connu Buffy étaient là, particulièrement celles qui jadis s'étaient battues contre le First à ses côtés. Spike et Angel étaient un peu à l'écart, les bras croisés, préférant ne pas se mêler à la foule.

- Tu survis ? demanda Angel à Spike, mal à l'aise.

- Comme toujours.

Angel comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir Spike. Son compagnon n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance en amour, mais contrairement à lui, ça n'avait pas été par choix. Buffy était la seule qui leur avait fait vivre ce sentiment depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur âme. Seulement, Angel avait eu une véritable relation amoureuse avec la Tueuse, alors que Spike était mort juste au moment où c'était devenu réciproque, lui rappelant douloureusement la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu avant de retrouver son âme[4]. Ce fut lorsqu'il vit Illyria déambuler sous l'apparence de Fred qu'Angel décida de faire un pas vers lui et de lui parler franchement.

- C'est la deuxième personne pour toi… avec qui c'était réciproque…

Spike tourna la tête vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

- Si tu parles de Drusilla, je te rappelle qu'elle était pas vraiment am-

- Spike ! dit soudainement Andrew, attirant l'attention de ce dernier. Faith te cherche… Elle est à la cuisine.

Spike se redressa du mur sur lequel il était adossé puis suivit le chemin indiqué par Andrew.

- Je parlais de moi… répondit Angel faiblement, que Spike n'entendait déjà plus.

Andrew décida de revenir auprès d'Angel, prenant un air détaché tout en se régalant de sandwichs sur la table juste à côté. Il suivit le regard d'Angel sur Spike qui quittait la pièce pour aller rejoindre Faith. Mal à l'aise à cause de l'ambiance morbide, le jeune Observateur avait besoin qu'on s'occupe un peu de lui. Il décida de rompre la glace avec le vampire, malgré ce qu'il avait dit sur lui avant de partir pour Rome.

- Tu sais, finalement c'est Faith la dernière Tueuse, la dernière avant que toutes les autres soient activées, parce que en principe, Buffy était censée être morte et-

Angel tourna la tête vers Andrew. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre ses théories. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de Buffy avec lui et encore moins de Faith. Il avait envie de le frapper, mais se retint. Il l'observa un moment engouffrer avec difficulté une trop grosse bouchée de sandwich. Et il eut pitié… Andrew était innocent et… tout de même attachant. Ce garçon ne détestait personne.

- Andrew… commença Angel, avant de se racler la gorge. Je m'excuse… Ce que j'ai dit… je t'ai traité de minable et… t'es pas un minable. T'es quelqu'un de bien.

Angel tapa dans le dos d'Andrew en se voulant amical, mais ce dernier s'étouffa.

* * *

Spike entra dans la cuisine du Conseil. L'obscurité y régnait, mais il vit rapidement Faith, occupée à ouvrir et fermer des armoires, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Spike était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait. Depuis quelque temps, tous deux jouaient au chat et à la souris. Il eut un soupçon de malaise en pensant que Faith pourrait avoir l'intension de franchir la limite aujourd'hui, alors que les circonstances étaient quelque peu inappropriées.

- Tu voulais me voir ? demanda Spike.

- Ouais… répondit Faith sans le regarder. Ah !

Faith sortit deux verres à boisson d'une armoire et ferma la porte. Elle approcha de Spike et posa les verres sur la table avant de s'y asseoir. Elle ouvrit ensuite sa veste pour sortir une petite bouteille d'alcool de sa poche intérieure. Elle sourit à Spike, tout en leur servant à boire.

- J'avais pas envie de voir tout ce beau monde et de vanter avec eux les mérites de Buffy… Pas trop mon truc, les foules et petites réunions de ce genre.

Elle posa la bouteille sur la table et leva son verre. Spike prit l'autre et pencha la tête de côté, lui adressant un sourire complice. L'attitude de Faith lui plaisait beaucoup, d'autant plus que sa présence semblait chasser des souvenirs douloureux.

- Par contre, j'avais pas envie de me rincer le gosier toute seule. J'ai pensé que t'avais peut-être envie de relaxer un peu toi aussi.

- T'as de bonnes intuitions, dit Spike avant d'avaler le contenu du verre d'une traite.

- Je connais bien les gars, expliqua Faith avant de faire la même chose.

Faith versa une autre traite. Angel avait décidé de retrouver Spike. Il avait repensé à la prophétie et au refus de Spike d'accepter d'en être l'élu. C'était sa faute à lui si Spike était comme ça. C'était lui qui l'avait transformé en monstre et Angel avait maintenant la ferme intention d'inverser les choses… Il voulait se racheter en faisant de Spike un champion, un héros. Il arrêta devant la cuisine pour constater que Spike et Faith étaient en train de boire. Décidant de rebrousser chemin, il s'arrêta et repensa à ce qu'Andrew lui avait dit. Faith était la dernière Tueuse… et elle avait laissé sa place à Buffy… tout comme Spike voulait lui laisser sa place. Angel constata avec regret que ces deux là se ressemblaient plus qu'il n'aurait cru. Pris d'une jalousie coupable, il décida de les interrompre afin de donner sa première leçon de champion à Spike : éviter de boire lors de funérailles.

* * *

[1] Si William est aussi soumis et obéissant, c'est que certains événements se sont passés suite à la scène où Spike surprend Angelus et Drusilla en train de coucher ensemble dans Ats 5-08. Dans mon récit, cet événement de la série a amené William à se laisser séduire par Angelus. Je reviendrai assurément sur ce segment manquant.

[2] Cette scène suit directement l'autre du passé écrite plus haut pour créer un petit récit dans le récit. Je ferai un peu le même principe dans mes prochaines fics lorsqu'il y aura des scènes du passé, tout comme Whedon faisait.

[3] Les vampires ne respirent pas, mais comme ils peuvent parler et fumer, c'est qu'ils inspirent et expirent de l'air, même s'ils se passent d'oxygène.

[4] Je compte revenir sur cet autre segment du passé inventé de ma part.


	3. Épisode 3 – La philosophie Star Wars

Épisode 3 – La philosophie _Star Wars_

Andrew alluma les lumières de la pièce qu'il montra à Illyria. Celle-ci regarda partout en entrant, découvrant un salon joliment décoré avec écran géant, deux divans et un fauteuil.

- Je vais faire la surprise aux autres. Ce sera notre salon exclusivement à nous cinq.

- On peut jouer à des jeux vidéo ? demanda Illyria, impressionnée par la taille de l'écran.

- Tu connais les jeux vidéo ? demanda Andrew, étonné.

- Spike m'a montré plusieurs jeux lorsqu'il était mon animal de compagnie[1].

- Spike était… commença Andrew, qui ne savait pas trop quoi demander au juste. Tu connais _Star Wars_ ?

Illyria se retourna vivement, presque apeurée.

- Vous faites la guerre dans votre galaxie ?

- Non, non ! Je parle des films ! L'ancienne, et la nouvelle trilogie, qui a été produite après pour des raisons de montages d'effets spéciaux, mais aussi parce que George Lucas n'était pas trop certain de pouvoir… Assieds-toi, je vais t'initier !

Illyria s'assit à l'extrémité d'un des divans. Andrew poussa le levier et son siège s'inclina, surprenant l'ancien dieu qui crut soudainement tomber dans un piège.

- T'inquiète pas, ce sont des modèles inclinables pour avoir plus de confort.

Pendant qu'elle essayait de comprendre le mécanisme, Andrew prit place dans le gros fauteuil, qu'il inclina lui aussi. Il prit ensuite une pipe posée sur la petite table à côté et l'alluma, faisant semblant d'être un vieux sage, avant de commencer son récit.

- Alors voilà. Je vais y aller par comparaison avec les gens qu'on connaît tous les deux : ce sera plus facile. Il y a d'abord Luke Skywalker. Disons que c'est moi. Luke a une petite vie tranquille qu'il n'aime pas jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre R2-D2 et C-3PO, des robots un peu à part des autres. R2-D2 lui transmet un message de la princesse Leia qui est en danger. La princesse est la seule fille importante de l'ancienne trilogie, un peu comme Faith parmi nous. Par conséquent, si Leia est Faith et moi Luke – son frère – mais je ne suis pas le véritable frère de Faith et dans le film, Leia ne l'apprend que dans _Return of the Jedi_ – alors Han Solo, le fidèle compagnon de Luke, serait Spike. Bien entendu, tout comme dans le film, il y a une histoire d'amour entre les deux… Je veux dire entre Han Solo et la princesse, comme entre Spike et Faith.

- Et Angel ? demanda Illyria, qui tentait d'assimiler.

- Et bien par logique, le fidèle compagnon de Han Solo est Chewbacca. Attends, je vais te montrer !

Andrew prit une télécommande et appuya sur un bouton. L'écran s'alluma et il choisit la fonction de diapositives. Comme s'il avait tout préparé d'avance, les photos des acteurs de _Star Wars _apparurent à mesure qu'il appuyait sur les boutons.

- Voilà. C'est lui, Chewbacca, donc Angel.

Illyria garda les yeux rivés à l'écran, ébahie de la comparaison entre Angel et l'espèce de monstre poilu qu'elle voyait.

- C'est un drôle de hasard. J'ai fait de nombreux exposés au lycée sur le sujet de _Star Wars_, alors j'avais déjà des diapositives préparées depuis longtemps. Comme je devais tester l'appareil, je les ai installées et… Bon, alors continuons, dit-il, après avoir entendu un soupir d'ennui de la part d'Illyria.

Andrew recracha une bouffée de pipe et appuya sur le bouton suivant pour montrer une image de Han Solo et de la princesse.

- Comment sais-tu que Spike et Faith vivent une histoire d'amour ? demanda Illyria.

- Oh ! fit Andrew, en fermant à demi les yeux tout en élargissant son sourire, fier de lui-même. Mais c'est ma profession, ma jolie ! Je suis un très bon Observateur ! Et puis je dois dire que Spike n'a aucun secret pour moi. Dès qu'il éprouve une tension sexuelle, je le sens. C'est comme avec Buffy, quand je suis allé lui parler pour qu'elle arrête de le malmener, parce que-

Andrew avait maladroitement appuyé encore sur le bouton, ce qui avait fait changer l'image pour montrer Obi-Wan. Ce fut lorsqu'il vit l'image qu'il décida de revenir à son sujet principal.

- Si on regarde maintenant du point de vue des capacités héroïques, après avoir commenté les relations d'amitié ou amoureuses, on pourrait inverser quelques rôles. Spike est le champion de la prophétie, donc il serait Luke, le point central de l'équipe. Obi-Wan Kenobi, que tu vois, ça pourrait être moi, son premier entraîneur, soit lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour le convaincre d'aller récupérer son âme et de se battre à nos côtés. Malheureusement, Obi-Wan est mort – il n'est pas mort en réalité parce qu'il a rejoint la force et reste toujours un guide pour Luke, qu'on pourrait comparer au temps où Spike et moi avons été séparés – alors Yoda, que tu vois ici, est son nouvel entraîneur, donc Angel.

Illyria eut un autre sursaut en voyant la laideur du petit bonhomme vert comparé à Angel.

- Je crois que l'identification que tu fais d'Angel prouve que tu n'as pas de bons rapports avec lui, constata-t-elle.

Comme Andrew n'était pas trop certain et préférait ne pas analyser ce phénomène, il poursuivit.

- Lui, c'est Darth Vader, dit-il, en prenant une voix un peu plus caverneuse. C'est le père de Luke, donc Angelus.

Andrew posa les mains de chaque côté de sa bouche et prit une autre voix, un peu robotisée, comme s'il soufflait dans un appareil respiratoire.

- Luke, je suis ton père… kchhhh kchhhhh kchhhhh

Il cessa brusquement et, sans se préoccuper de l'incompréhension d'Illyria, il poursuivit.

- Enfin, il y a la seconde trilogie, qui est en réalité la première. Le héros, Anakin, c'est Spike, bien entendu… surtout que la fille dont il est amoureux est Padmé, comme tu vois ici. Elle ressemble un peu à Faith, je trouve, constata Andrew en plissant les paupières pour essayer de trouver les traits de ressemblance.

Illyria fixait Andrew en train de fumer sa pipe, perdu dans ses pensées à observer l'actrice en question.

- Et moi, qui serais-je, dans cette guerre des étoiles ?

- Oh ! s'étonna Andrew. Je crois que R2-D2 ou C-3PO conviendraient parfaitement ! Ce sont des robots particuliers en ce sens qu'ils apprennent le comportement humain, tout comme toi. Ils sont sensibles et sont très utiles, malgré que le caractère de R2-D2 te conviendrait beaucoup mieux, puisque C-3PO est un peu trop bavard et maladroit.

- J'aimerais jouer à un jeu vidéo, maintenant. _Star Wars_ m'ennuie à mourir.

* * *

Faith attendait patiemment dans la file d'une billetterie. Elle y avait passé la journée, armée de son sac à dos et de quelques revues. Elle était justement en train d'en lire une pendant que sa nouvelle copine revenait des toilettes.

- Merci d'avoir guetté ma place, encore une fois, lui dit celle-ci.

- Cinq sur cinq, répondit Faith sans lever les yeux de sa revue.

La jeune fille piétinait sur place. Faith n'était pas des plus bavardes, tandis qu'elle, elle avait parlé toute la journée, racontant presque sa vie en long et en large. Elle était curieuse d'en savoir davantage sur cette fille aux allures de dure à cuire.

- Tu vas venir toute seule ? demanda la fille, qui avait expliqué précédemment qu'elle-même allait être accompagnée d'une amie qui ne pouvait pas être là aujourd'hui.

Faith leva les yeux de sa revue et sourit à la jeune fille. Elle plissa un peu le front.

- Euh… Elizabeth, c'est ça ? Non, je viendrai pas seule.

La jeune fille s'attendait à un peu plus de précisions, voyant Faith replonger dans sa lecture.

- Tu as un petit ami ?

- Non, répondit Faith, fermant soudainement sa revue.

La Tueuse observa sa compagne et ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

- Qui pourrait hésiter deux secondes à m'accompagner pour voir les _N__ightwish_, à ton avis ?

Voyant la déception dans les yeux d'Elizabeth, Faith décida de ranger sa revue et d'être un peu plus loquasse, mais en évitant de parler d'elle.

- Tu as dit que tu étudiais en Étude des cultures je-sais-pas-quoi. T'as l'air de faire du sport, pourtant…

Faith détailla Elizabeth de la tête aux pieds. Une abondante chevelure rousse un peu emmêlée, son allure athlétique ne trompait pas. La jeune fille se mit à rougir, un peu honteuse de ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit à propos de son hobby.

- J'ai commencé il y a deux ans. Je sais pas trop, j'ai toujours détesté le sport – j'étais maladroite – et puis soudainement, j'avais un surplus d'énergie à dépenser et tout était devenu plus facile… alors je fais un peu de… boxe…

- Soudainement, tu dis ?

Faith plissa le front et pencha la tête un peu de côté, sceptique, tandis qu'Elizabeth parut étonnée que Faith ne fasse aucun commentaire à propos du sport qu'elle avait choisi.

- Et t'as envie de sexe, après ? demanda encore Faith, qui se disait que cette fille avait le profil d'une Tueuse.

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux et détourna la tête, se sentant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, d'autant plus que quelques personnes s'étaient retournées en entendant le commentaire de Faith.

- Désolée, s'excusa Faith devant les autres, souriant pourtant sans trop de pudeur.

La file avança un peu plus et c'était bientôt au tour de Faith de pouvoir demander ses billets. Elle ouvrit son sac et sortit une petite carte d'affaire qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille avant de ne plus la revoir.

- Tiens, prends ça. Si jamais tu vois des choses étranges dans le genre qui t'es arrivé – ou des trucs que t'arrives pas à expliquer – tu peux venir à cette adresse. C'est là que je travaille.

* * *

Spike et Angel attendaient cachés dans l'ombre d'une ruelle.

- T'es certain que c'était cette adresse, dans ta vision ? demanda Spike, qui se faisait impatient.

- Oui, je suis certain que c'est ici. La fille devait arriver par ce côté et les deux vampires…

- C'était pas nous, les deux vampires ? demanda encore Spike.

- Hé bien si t'as envie de l'attaquer et que je te tue, on peut faire ça comme ça !

Spike soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui résonnaient au sol. Un chien se mit à japper et une poubelle se renversa. Les bruits de pas s'étaient arrêtés puis recommencèrent. Spike aperçut une ombre avancer dans une autre direction. Il allait sortir de leur planque, mais Angel l'en empêcha en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Attends… chuchota ce dernier, tout près de son oreille.

- Tu sais, c'est pas la première fois que je sauve une-

- Chut !

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. Cette fois, ils aperçurent la fille, en uniforme blanc d'infirmière, qui fouillait dans son sac à main à la recherche de son trousseau de clefs. Dès que Spike vit surgir les deux vampires derrière la fille, il s'élança vers eux. Sans se poser de questions, le vampire blond balança un crochet de droite à un des deux. L'autre s'élança sur lui. Spike sortit un pieu de sa manche et le lui planta dans le cœur, le réduisant en poussière. L'autre vampire se releva, mais plutôt que d'attaquer Spike, qui était près à parer le coup, il se sauva.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Et l'honneur, dans tout ça, tu veux même pas essayer quelque chose ? Je sais pas, moi, au moins une insulte, ou un coup de… de sac à ordure ! termina Spike en regardant des poubelles.

Un rugissement se fit entendre derrière Spike. Ce dernier se retourna vivement et vit la raison pour laquelle le vampire s'était sauvé : la fille s'était transformée en loup-garou. Le vampire fit un pas en arrière, entendant gronder la bête, qui se préparait à attaquer, les yeux injectés de sang.

- Hé bien, celle-là, je m'y attendais pas vraiment…

Le loup-garou s'élança sur Spike, qui para l'attaque. Seulement, la bête avait atterri sur la clôture, se donnant un élan pour revenir aussitôt sur le vampire, qui tomba à la renverse. Le loup-garou le griffa au visage, sortant ses crocs. Spike sentait l'haleine fétide de l'animal. Il le prit à la gorge et déclencha le mécanisme de pieux dans ses manches, les enfonçant dans le cou de son assaillant, qui gémit de douleur. Spike le poussa à la renverse et grimpa dessus en lui tordant le cou. Le loup-garou reprit l'apparence de la jeune infirmière, le cou en sang, ne bougeant plus. Les pupilles de ses yeux s'étaient dilatées, montrant qu'elle était bel et bien morte. Angel tira Spike par le bras à ce moment.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait, bon sang ! Allez, amènes-toi.

Un voisin sortait à ce moment. En voyant le cadavre de la jeune femme, il se mit à crier après Spike, voyant le sang sur ses mains. Les deux vampires disparurent rapidement dans l'ombre. Ils grimpèrent sur le toit d'un petit immeuble et coururent un moment de toit en toit. Des sirènes de police retentirent et ils ralentirent l'allure en arrivant au bout de la ruelle où ils descendirent. Spike était en colère contre Angel.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi c'était pas une demoiselle en détresse ? Et j'ai une autre question : pourquoi j'ai pas senti que c'était un loup-garou ?

Angel tira Spike par le bras derrière un mur, laissant passer une voiture de police qui allumait ses phares dans leur direction. Spike attendait toujours des réponses, mais se tut, le temps que la voiture reparte dans une autre direction. Angel l'entraîna plus loin, en direction d'un parc, qui s'ouvrait ensuite sur un cimetière.

- Alors tu m'expliques ? La petite infirmière, c'était un de tes fantasmes et tu t'es fourvoyé dans tes visions ?

- FERME-LA !

Angel mit sa main à son front, le massant comme s'il avait la migraine. Spike n'attendit plus rien de lui et se rendit à l'abreuvoir du parc pour nettoyer ses mains ensanglantées et les égratignures de son visage. L'autre vampire entra dans le cimetière et alla s'asseoir sur une pierre tombale, se tenant la tête à deux mains, essayant de comprendre. Spike alla le rejoindre et s'assit à côté de lui. En attendant qu'Angel se décide à partager ses pensées, il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une.

- Dans ma vision, je savais pas que la fille était un loup-garou, commença Angel. Seulement, tu as raison : on aurait dû le sentir !

- Si tu t'étais pas arrêté à ton fantasme, peut-être que ta vision aurait indiqué que…

- C'EST PAS MON FANTASME !

Angel serra les poings, sentant que si Spike ajoutait un mot de plus, il allait le frapper. Ce dernier, calmement, continua à fumer sans rien ajouter, portant son attention ailleurs.

- Si t'avais attendu un peu plus longtemps, le temps de voir si les vampires allaient la mordre, peut-être que… dit Angel, après un soupir.

- Quoi ? s'indigna Spike. Comment je pouvais savoir, moi, que-

- Justement, tu avais un préjugé et tu as foncé tête baissée, comme toujours !

- Je fonce pas toujours tête baissée, dit Spike, tout en s'interrogeant, dans une vaine tentative de trouver un exemple.

Angel sourit de satisfaction. Il croisa les bras, se sentant important dans ce qu'il avait à apprendre à Spike. Il perdit toutefois son sourire, se rappelant que c'était lui qui avait appris à Spike à ne jamais se poser de question, le lançant lui-même bien souvent comme appât.

- Et puis jusqu'à maintenant, renchérit Spike, j'ai toujours réussi à m'en sortir quand même ! Moi, je dis qu'il vaut mieux plonger dans l'action.

Il tourna la tête vers Angel, après avoir expiré de la fumée.

- Imagine que j'aie pris le temps de réfléchir : « Est-ce bien une fille ? Les vampires veulent-ils vraiment la mordre, ou si c'est parce qu'ils prenaient leur marche derrière son appartement ? » Et bien elle aurait été mordue si elle avait été ce qu'elle était sensée être !

- Mais tu l'as tuée !

- Et alors ?

- Depuis quand on tue un loup-garou, dis-moi ? Ils sont humains trois cent vingt-neuf jours par année !

- Depuis que c'est de la légitime défense !

- Ça n'aurait pas été de la légitime défense si t'avais attendu avant de te lancer aveuglément dans le tas !

Spike lança son mégot de cigarette et souffla le reste de fumée. Il croisa les bras, cherchant une réplique pour avoir le dernier mot. Angel posa les coudes sur ses cuisses et joua avec ses bagues sur lesquelles il porta son attention, réfléchissant. Il s'humecta les lèvres au moins deux fois et se gratta la nuque. Quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête. Il jeta un œil à Spike, qui semblait en colère contre lui, puis décida de se lancer.

- Ça te dirait de m'accompagner à un concert ?

Spike ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, lui qui cherchait toujours obstinément une réplique. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Angel, qui fuyait son regard. Il garda le silence un moment, visiblement déboussolé par la demande.

- C'est quoi, ce concert ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Un opéra de-

- Non merci ! s'exclama Spike. J'ai toujours détesté.

- Tu as toujours détesté ? demanda Angel, interloqué. Pourtant, tu m'as toujours accompagné à-

Angel cessa de parler, voyant le regard de Spike qui en disait long. Il se souvint alors que Spike ne l'avait jamais accompagné de son plein gré… Le vampire blond regarda au loin, sentant un malaise. Se rappeler à quel point il avait été soumis à Angelus lui était fort désagréable.

- Tu devrais te trouver une petite amie, dit Spike pour rompre le malaise. Et justement, tu devrais rappeler cette fille loup-garou qui étudiait en art… Nina ? Les opéras, les ballets et la musique classique, peut-être que-

- Je peux pas avoir une petite amie. On peut pas, quand on sauve les gens.

- Et bien parle pour toi, parce que moi, j'ai besoin de sexe ! D'ailleurs, ça te ferait du bien de baiser de temps en temps. T'es d'une humeur, parfois…

Angel jeta un regard noir à Spike, qui ricana tranquillement. À ce sujet, il savait qu'il avait toujours le dernier mot et profita de sa victoire. Cependant, sa joie fut de courte durée, parce qu'Angel avait une réplique.

- Peut-être que t'agirais plus intelligemment si tu lâchais un peu les filles.

Devant le regard en colère de Spike, Angel poursuivit comme si de rien était, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- T'es pas prêt à sortir avec une fille, Spike. Ça te rend faible. Les filles te font faire ce qu'elles veulent lorsque t'es amoureux. Et tu te mets en danger à cause de ça.

- Les filles ne me rendent pas faible ! vociféra Spike.

- Si ! Les petits caprices de Drusilla t'ont souvent fait faire n'importe quoi ! J'imagine très bien que tu devais être le second de Buffy lorsque vous aviez à combattre le First…

- J'étais pas second ! J'étais… j'étais…

- T'as jamais eu un tempérament de chef, Spike ! dit Angel, en se levant, entamant un petit chemin entre les tombes du cimetière. Les chefs ont des plans et toi, t'en as pas. Tu es très docile, par contre. J'aurais dû me rappeler…

Spike se leva, en colère. Il emboîta le pas à Angel, rageant contre lui.

- Avec Dru, c'était moi qui faisais les plans ! Et je te rappelle que pendant ce temps-là, tu pleurais sur ton âme torturée en mangeant des rats pendant une centaine d'années !

- Ah oui ? demanda Angel en se tournant face à Spike, sûr de lui. Et ses visions, tu t'en servais pour élaborer tes plans ? La plupart du temps, tu ne les comprenais qu'après coup, comme tous ceux qui tentent de comprendre les prophéties de Nostradamus !

Angel laissa Spike en plan. Il continuait sa marche à travers les tombes, jetant des coups d'oeils circulaires au cas où un vampire sortirait de la sienne.

- Ce sera la même chose si tu sors avec Faith, renchérit Angel. Tu vas devenir son petit chien plutôt que de te concentrer sur ta tâche de héros. Les filles préfèrent les meneurs. Drusilla était mal baisée et se retrouvait souvent dans mon lit. J'imagine que la plus belle nuit que Buffy ait passé avec toi a été quand vous n'avez pas couché ensemble…

Angel laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il attendait une protestation de Spike d'une seconde à l'autre. Comme elle ne venait pas, il se tourna vers lui. Ce dernier le fixait, la mâchoire et les poings serrés.

- Je te déteste… murmura Spike, avant de quitter Angel.

Angel figea, se rendant bien compte qu'il venait de le blesser… encore.

* * *

Dans un petit écran de surveillance installé au plafond du salon, Andrew aperçut une jeune fille à la réception. Il étira le bras pour remettre le fauteuil dans sa position initiale et se redressa face à Illyria, le menton relevé, pendant qu'elle jouait à son jeu vidéo.

- Le devoir m'appelle ! lança-t-il, de façon théâtrale.

Andrew se rendit à la réception, tout en replaçant inutilement quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles, qui reprirent immédiatement leur place. Il sourit à la jeune fille blondinette qui attendait debout devant le comptoir de la réception.

- Bonsoir, mademoiselle ! Bienvenue au Conseil des Observateurs de Los Angeles ! Vous êtes victime d'un phénomène étrange, vous avez besoin d'un héros pour vous sauver de créatures de l'enfer qui vous empêchent de dormir ? Nous sommes toute une équipe qui…

- C'est moi, l'héroïne, coupa-t-elle avec arrogance.

- Oh ! dit Andrew, qui devina être en face d'une Tueuse.

Andrew l'invita à venir s'asseoir dans son bureau, juste à côté de la réception. Il allait lui poser une première question lorsqu'elle le coupa immédiatement.

- Je suis Mary, étudiante en design intérieur. Votre décoration serait à refaire… dit-elle, en jetant un œil autour d'elle, remarquant les posters et figurines de collections fort nombreuses dans le bureau. J'ai sauvé des gens d'un cambriolage dans une épicerie, cette semaine, en assommant le type armé et ensuite, j'ai sauvé une fille dans un stationnement qui allait se faire agresser. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que ma force surhumaine a commencé d'un coup et ce ne sont pas mes premières prouesses…

Andrew avait sorti une feuille et un stylo rapidement et tentait tant bien que mal de tout noter, mais la jeune fille parlait à grande vitesse, ne lui laissant aucune chance.

- Vous n'avez pas de secrétaire ? Pas étonnant, on dirait que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de moyens vu le peu d'efforts décoratifs que j'ai vu dans le hall… Enfin bref, si je suis venue aujourd'hui, c'est que j'ai vu votre annonce dans un journal l'autre jour comme quoi vous aviez des héros à votre disposition. Donc, j'ai essayé de me faire payer lorsque je sauvais quelqu'un, mais il semblerait que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Je suis donc venue m'informer pour savoir s'il me fallait un diplôme d'héroïsme ou quelque chose dans le genre…

Mary sortit un carnet de chèques de son sac à main et le posa sur le bureau en l'ouvrant, prête à indiquer un montant.

- J'ai parlé de tout ça à mon père et il est prêt à payer pour que j'entreprenne des études sérieuses dans le domaine de l'héroïsme. Il est dans la politique et son agent de presse va s'occuper de faire ma publicité pour mes dons lorsque je serai professionnelle. Je fais le chèque à quel nom ? demanda-t-elle, laissant finalement le temps à Andrew de prendre une pause.

L'Observateur laissa brusquement tomber son crayon pour plier et déplier ses jointures à quelques reprises, peu habitué d'écrire aussi rapidement. Andrew entendit du bruit provenant de la porte d'entrée. Immédiatement, il se servit de cela comme excuse pour quitter la jeune fille.

- Spike, je t'ai dit que je m'excusais… Je pouvais pas savoir ! dit Angel.

Angel essaya de rattraper Spike, mais fut intercepté par Andrew, permettant au vampire blond d'atteindre la cuisine en paix.

- Angel, laisse-moi te présenter Mary.

Le vampire leva les yeux sur la jeune fille richement vêtue qui sortait du bureau, le regard hautain et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- C'est une Tueuse… chuchota Andrew.

- Une Tueuse ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda la jeune fille, avant de finalement assaillir Angel de questions, permettant à Andrew de s'éclipser rapidement en douce pour rejoindre Spike. Il ne m'avait pas dit que j'étais une Tueuse… alors ça signifie qu'il y en a d'autres comme moi ? C'est une école de Tueuses, ici ? Elles ont toutes eu un don ou n'importe qui peut l'être ? C'est seulement des filles ou si vous aussi vous êtes un Tueur ? Est-ce qu'on doit tuer les cambrioleurs et les violeurs contre qui on défend les victimes ? Est-ce que c'est légal ?

Angel fut obligé d'interrompre la jeune fille en hurlant.

- ANDREW !

Il courut presque jusqu'à la cuisine et l'attrapa par le collet avant qu'il ne se sauve encore.

- Va t'occuper d'elle ! C'est TON boulot !

Andrew sortit de la prise d'Angel et déglutit un coup. Son visage était tordu, près de pleurer comme un enfant qui ne veut pas faire ce qu'on lui demande, mais s'y résigna à contrecoeur. Il retourna donc auprès de Mary dans le bureau, laissant Angel et Spike seul à seul. Spike avala rapidement le contenu de sa tasse de sang et la déposa dans l'évier bruyamment après l'avoir rincée. Angel ragea intérieurement, puis poussa un long soupir pour se calmer. La colère dans le regard de Spike l'obligea à baisser les yeux de honte.

- J'aurais pas dû dire ça… C'est juste que… La façon dont tu t'y prends rend les choses plus difficiles. La fille est morte, alors on va avoir de la difficulté à comprendre pourquoi on-

- Encore en train de vous disputer ? demanda Faith, qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Elle brandit deux billets des _N__ightwish_ en regardant Spike, un grand sourire confiant dans le visage.

- Ça t'intéresse ?

Angel croisa les bras et regarda le visage de Spike, qui venait de changer d'expression du tout au tout. Spike fit un clin d'œil à Angel avant de répondre à Faith, d'un air détaché.

- Si mon horaire de super héros me laisse une soirée de libre, j'accepte de t'accompagner.

- Cinq sur cinq, champion ! dit Faith, qui rangea les billets dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. C'est vendredi soir.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la cuisine, laissant Spike et Angel en silence. Spike s'apprêtait à la suivre, mais Angel ne put s'empêcher une remarque.

- Tu vois, tu fais encore le petit chien…

Spike resta figé un moment. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant bruyamment, avant de lancer à Angel une dernière réplique pour ensuite tirer sa révérence et retrouver Faith.

- À ce que je sache, c'est quand même le _petit chien_ qu'elle a invité…

* * *

Spike accéléra le pas en direction de l'odeur de Faith. Elle était presque arrivée au salon lorsqu'il s'interposa devant elle. Le vampire fit un pas vers elle, l'obligeant à s'adosser au mur du corridor. Spike posa sa main droite à côté de la tête de la Tueuse et la regarda dans les yeux comme un prédateur en chasse, un petit sourire en coin. Il approcha lentement sa main gauche du cou de Faith. Cette dernière suivit son geste des yeux, s'attendant à ce qu'il la prenne par le cou pour l'embrasser, mais il n'en fit rien. Leurs regards se soudèrent. Spike prit le bord de la veste de Faith entre deux doigts et l'ouvrit lentement. Sa main descendit au niveau de sa poitrine, mais sans la toucher. Il prit les billets qui dépassaient de sa poche et cessa de bouger.

- Je peux voir ? demanda-t-il.

Sans aucune autre réponse que le sourire aguicheur de Faith, Spike saisit les billets d'un coup sec et tourna légèrement la tête, sans changer de position pour jeter un coup d'œil. Faith était immobile, attendant de voir ce qu'il comptait faire. Spike reporta son regard sur celui de Faith.

- C'est là que t'as passé ta journée, à attendre en file pour les avoir ?

Il remit habilement les billets dans la poche intérieure de Faith sans la quitter des yeux, son visage drôlement proche du sien, tellement, qu'il pouvait sentir sa respiration contre sa peau et percevoir les battements de son cœur qui accéléraient. Spike pencha un peu la tête de côté, tout en haussant légèrement un sourcil.

- Tu fais beaucoup d'efforts pour passer un peu de temps avec moi, je trouve…

- Je fais jamais rien pour rien, mon beau.

Spike savait ce qu'elle attendait. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, mais lui, voulait avoir le contrôle. Il approcha encore un peu son visage du sien. Au moment où Faith ferma à demi les yeux, pensant qu'il allait l'embrasser, Spike dévia son mouvement pour approcher sa bouche de son oreille. Le seul endroit où il la toucha fut une mèche de cheveux qu'il déplaça de sa main gauche pour la dégager de son chemin.

- Après le concert, murmura Spike, ça te dirait de… prendre un café ?

Faith resta surprise. Spike ne la touchait pas, mais il était très proche. Tellement proche, qu'elle sentit des bouffées de chaleur monter et des palpitations dans son bas-ventre. Spike ne bougeait toujours pas, tandis que Faith avait soudainement du mal à trouver une réponse qui lui permettrait de garder le contrôle sur lui. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, puis toucha son lobe d'oreille du bout des lèvres pour murmurer à son tour.

- Peut-être bien…

Comme elle ne fit rien d'autre, Spike se dégagea lentement, retrouvant son regard. Il garda son sourire en coin, s'éloignant de plus en plus. Faith plissa le front, pas trop certaine qu'elle appréciait cette attitude détachée. Elle leva brusquement les mains et empoigna les pans du manteau de cuir de Spike, arrêtant ce dernier dans sa tentative de départ. Sans crier gare, elle le tira vers elle et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Spike n'attendait que ça pour la prendre par la taille, bien serrée contre lui. Il répondit fortement au baiser, insérant rapidement sa langue dans sa bouche, caressant au passage ses lèvres pulpeuses. Faith le prit alors par le cou pour l'embrasser plus fort. Sa langue s'entortilla autour de la sienne, exécutant une danse langoureuse et passionnée. Spike la prit plus serrée encore, donnant à Faith l'occasion de frotter un peu son bassin contre le sien. Elle sentait l'érection du vampire contre son ventre et avait l'intention de le laisser planté là à ce moment. La chance ne lui sourit pas, puisqu'ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'Illyria, qui semblait les avoir observés depuis le début. Spike et Faith brisèrent le baiser en même temps, sans se dégager complètement l'un de l'autre. Ils regardèrent Illyria.

- Votre petit jeu est inutile puisque vous savez déjà que vous aller finir ensemble. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous perdez votre temps à le faire quand même.

Spike tourna la tête vers Faith et posa son doigt à la base de son cou pour le caresser doucement. Faith le regarda sans rien faire.

- Peut-être parce que plus c'est long… plus c'est bon… dit Spike sensuellement.

Faith élargit son sourire tandis que le vampire se dégagea finalement sans plus lui jeter un seul regard. En passant devant Illyria, il portait maintenant son attention sur elle, lui adressant un sourire de victoire, qui ne le quitta plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

* * *

Des cris stridents. Un enfant qui pleure. Une sirène de police. Un rugissement. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Spike les cheveux en bataille et habillé en punk. L'envie de tuer. Angel reprit ses esprits et se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Andrew, qui cherchait dans ses livres à propos du loup-garou que les deux vampires n'avaient pas su reconnaître.

- Une vision ? demanda Illyria, installée dans un des fauteuils du hall.

- Oui, une vision, répondit Angel, assis à la réception.

- Et c'était ? demanda Andrew, qui prit immédiatement une feuille et un crayon pour noter, debout au comptoir.

Angel se rassit. Il prit lui aussi une feuille et un crayon, commençant à dessiner, tout en expliquant.

- Je crois que… je crois que j'étais dans la tête d'un vampire… mêmes sensations. Seulement, je ne m'explique pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu…

Angel se demanda pourquoi Spike était dans sa vision. Ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui était en train de tuer…

- Le vampire tuait… beaucoup. C'est comme si j'étais en lui : le goût du sang dans la bouche, l'agressivité, tout ça… pareil.

- Hum… fit Andrew, qui notait les mots tête, vampire et sang avec des flèches qui les réunissaient en un schéma dénué de toute logique.

- Et j'ai vu Spike… en punk.

Le vampire perçut un léger sourire dans le visage d'Illyria, mais il n'en était pas tout à fait certain, pendant qu'Andrew ajoutait Spike à sa liste de mots, qu'il souligna trois fois avec un gros point d'interrogation à côté. Angel se demanda soudainement si Spike n'avait pas raison : peut-être confondait-il ses fantasmes à ses visions… Il sentit le rouge lui monter au visage.

- D'ailleurs, il est où, lui ? demanda-t-il.

- Encore au lit, répondit Andrew. Je suis allé vérifier sur mes caméras de surveillance tout à l'heure.

- T'as des caméras installées dans sa chambre ?! s'étonna Angel, scandalisé.

- Euh, non… Dans les corridors et un peu partout, sauf dans les chambres. C'est parce que Spike n'est pas sorti de sa chambre que je sais qu'il dort encore.

Angel se racla la gorge. Illyria ne cessait de le dévisager et ça le troublait.

- Est-ce que… Faith, elle est où ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle est allée à la morgue pour voir le corps de la fille loup-garou, comme tu le lui as demandé, répondit Andrew, sceptique.

Le vampire eut un soupir de soulagement. Il s'en voulait d'avoir un peu trop rapidement posé la question.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient déjà rendus à ce stade, expliqua Andrew, à la recherche de crayons de couleurs dans son coffre. Ils viennent à peine d'échanger leur premier baiser et ne se sont pas retrouvés seuls depuis. Mais leur tension sexuelle… ouf !

Angel écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Leur premier baiser ? Déjà ??? Euh… je veux dire… dit Angel, se repositionnant sur sa chaise, soudain mal à l'aise devant les regards d'Andrew et Illyria. Comment tu sais ça, toi, qu'ils se sont embrassés ? Ça fait longtemps ?

- C'est mon super sens de la déduction qui-

Andrew roula des yeux, sous le regard noir et accusateur d'Illyria.

- D'accord. Je l'ai sur cassette, si tu veux voir, répondit Andrew, qui s'apprêtait à aller la chercher. C'était hier soir, dans le corridor, juste à côté du salon.

- NON ! Je veux pas voir, dit Angel, qui sentait la panique l'envahir juste en imaginant. Et je veux pas savoir comment ça s'est passé !

L'Observateur haussa les épaules, tout en repositionnant ses jambes, visiblement fatigué d'être debout.

- Comme tu veux. Illyria a trouvé ça très intéressant ! renchérit-il, comme s'il avait subitement oublié qu'Angel venait de lui demander de ne pas en parler. On aurait dit deux prédateurs qui essayaient d'avoir le contrôle. C'est Faith qui a flanché, alors j'ai gagné mon paris avec moi-même !

Andrew se mit à rire comme un imbécile pervers, les yeux exorbités.

- Spike, il assure trop, c'est fou !

Les yeux d'Angel n'osaient plus soutenir ceux d'Illyria. Il la sentait comme une traître de ne lui avoir rien dit. Il se trouva soudain ridicule de penser cela. Mary passa la porte d'entrée à ce moment-là.

- Bonjour ! Je suis venue m'entraîner à être une bonne Tueuse. Même si je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des dons, j'ai pris la décision – après avoir consulté mes deux meilleures amies, mon père et mon avocat – que je serais officiellement l'une des vôtres. Je dois commencer par où ?

- J'ai envie de cogner quelque chose, dit Illyria en se levant du divan du hall, laissant son livre de côté.

Angel la regarda sortir et avait envie de faire de même, mais l'heure lui rappela que le soleil le brûlerait immédiatement. Il regarda Mary et se dit que cette possibilité était peut-être envisageable.

- Andrew, tu veux bien l'entraîner ? C'est ton boulot d'Observateur d'entraîner des Tueuses, non ? Je vais continuer les recherches dans la bibliothèque.

Andrew tourna la tête vers Mary, qui commençait à fouiller dans son sac à main. Il sourit amèrement, ayant envie de prendre la fuite. Quant à Angel, il donna la touche finale au dessin de sa vision. Il s'agissait de Spike, à New York, dans les années 1970.

* * *

Illyria déambulait dans une rue de Los Angeles. Très peu se retournaient sur son passage, comme si son apparence était du déjà vu. Elle-même constata qu'une bande d'adolescents aux cheveux de couleurs et aux accoutrements bizarres n'étaient pas mieux qu'elle. Elle tomba même face à face avec un jeune dont les verres de contact laissaient paraître des squelettes dansant dans des flammes. Elle haussa un sourcil et poursuivit son chemin après avoir entendu siffler le jeune.

Un cri apeuré attira son attention à l'arrière d'un jardin d'enfants. L'ancien dieu hâta le pas et aperçut une jeune fille à lunettes entourée de quatre garçons qui se lançaient un portfolio à dessins à tour de rôle. Illyria fit quelques pas en avant, lentement, puis s'immobilisa devant le spectacle qui s'offrait maintenant à ses yeux. Un des garçons toucha la jeune fille. Par réflexe, elle posa ses mains sur lui pour le pousser, mais ce fut à quelques mètres que le jeune atterrit.

Illyria reprit sa course et alla tordre le bras d'un des garçons. Un troisième frappa la jeune fille, mais celle-ci ne sentit absolument rien, mises à part ses lunettes qui se tordirent dans son visage. Elle le poussa de la même façon que le premier. Illyria lâcha finalement le bras de sa victime, qui déguerpit en vitesse avec ses copains, dont le dernier décida de laisser tomber le portfolio par terre. Les dessins s'éparpillèrent hors de celui-ci et la jeune fille fut obligée de les rassembler avant qu'une bourrasque de vent ne les emporte.

- Tu es très forte, constata Illyria, qui se pencha pour ramasser un dessin qui attira son attention. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Illyria remarqua des dessins de monstres très bien détaillés.

- Ce sont des rêves que je fais…

Avant que la jeune fille ne lève les yeux sur Illyria, celle-ci s'était métamorphosée en Fred afin de mieux lui inspirer confiance.

- Je suis Evelyn, lui dit la jeune fille. J'étudie en arts et je travaille sur un projet… J'essaie de comprendre les rêves par le dessin.

- D'où te vient cette force ? demanda encore Illyria, en lui tendant le dessin d'un monstre, qu'Evelyn inséra dans son portfolio en se redressant.

- Je sais pas… Je savais pas que j'étais forte…

Evelyn sourit à Illyria, qui lui rendit son sourire. Dans sa mémoire de Fred, l'ancien dieu établit quelques similitudes entre la jeune fille et la personnalité de sa coquille. Illyria leva les yeux et réfléchit un moment. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu se défouler sur quelque chose de valable, mais décida qu'il valait peut-être mieux amener Evelyn au Conseil.

- Je sais ce qui t'arrive. Viens avec moi. Les gens où je travaille vont t'expliquer.

Evelyn eut un mouvement de recul. Elle n'était pas trop certaine si elle devait faire confiance à cette étrangère. Illyria sortit une carte de sa poche et la lui tendit.

- Tu as peut-être même déjà rêvé à quelqu'un qui travaille avec moi. Cela pourrait-il être intéressant pour ton projet ?

- Oh !

La jeune Tueuse ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Elle s'assura qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et s'empressa de suivre Illyria.

* * *

Angel et Faith entrèrent dans le gymnase pour montrer à Andrew le dossier médical de la fille loup-garou, dans lequel rien ne paraissait anormal. Andrew s'était absenté quelques minutes, laissant les deux Tueuses avec Illyria, qui leur enseignait quelques prises de défense efficaces.

- Peut-être qu'on cherche pas au bon endroit, commenta Faith, qui discutait toujours de l'affaire avec Angel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- C'est peut-être Spike et toi qui avez un problème d'odorat, non ?

- Non, je crois pas… Je peux t'affirmer qu'Andrew a mangé de l'ail ce midi, même s'il n'est pas dans cette pièce.

- Spike est vraiment trop mignon… dit Mary à Evelyn, qui s'épongeait le cou.

Angel et Faith tournèrent la tête vers les deux Tueuses en même temps, se posant la même question.

- Je crois même qu'il m'a sourit, dit Evelyn en gloussant.

Les deux autres sourcillèrent en même temps, trop surpris par l'attitude d'Evelyn qu'ils avaient pourtant jugée timide.

- J'aimerais bien l'amener chez moi quelques jours, dit Mary. Je le mettrais avec les autres pour voir leur réaction !

- Les autres ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Faith.

- Elles parlent du poisson, expliqua Illyria avec un air satisfait.

Angel et Faith soupirèrent en même temps, découragés de leur propre réaction.

- Oh, je le savais, tenta de se défendre Angel, honteux. Je voulais juste vérifier si Faith était jalouse.

Illyria s'amusa de voir le rouge empourprer leurs joues, particulièrement lorsque le Spike auquel ils avaient pensé fit irruption dans le gymnase, suivi d'Andrew. Les deux Tueuses comprirent la méprise d'Angel et Faith et éclatèrent de rire.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose ? demanda Spike, qui haussait un sourcil.

- Attendez… dit soudain Angel, qui regardait dans le vide. Andrew : une feuille et un crayon ! Je vois maintenant le vampire de ma vision…

Andrew lui tendit sa tablette à pince et son stylo. Angel commença à gribouiller rapidement, Faith penchée sur son épaule.

- Hé ! Mais je la connais ! Elle est rousse ? demanda Faith.

- Tu veux mes crayons de couleurs ? demanda Andrew.

- Oui, elle est rousse, répondit Angel à Faith en cessant de dessiner pour la regarder. Qui c'est ?

- Elle était avec moi hier quand j'ai acheté les billets. Elizabeth, qu'elle s'appelle.

- Et bien maintenant, Elizabeth est un vampire, conclut Angel en rendant la tablette à Andrew, que les deux Tueuses s'empressèrent d'aller regarder. Un simple vampire ! Décidément, ces visions sont vraiment banales.

- C'est parce que c'est aussi une Tueuse, ajouta Faith.

* * *

Dans le cimetière, c'était l'initiation des deux nouvelles recrues à une patrouille. Par le fait même, ils cherchaient la planque d'Elizabeth, la Tueuse de vampires devenue vampire. Faith et Spike avaient pris chacun un côté du cimetière, tandis qu'Angel était allé inspecter une crypte, laissant Illyria protéger Andrew et les Tueuses dans le chemin principal.

- J'ai lu dans d'anciens compte rendus d'Observateurs que c'est arrivé deux fois qu'une Tueuse aurait été engendrée par un vampire[2], expliqua Andrew, qui voulait donner une petite leçon aux Tueuses. Une fois au treizième siècle et une autre fois dans les années vingt.

- Pourquoi c'est pas arrivé plus souvent ? demanda Mary, qui voulait enregistrer chaque nouvelle information.

- Et bien, ma chère Mary, c'est parce que les vampires préfèrent le plus souvent tuer leur victime plutôt que de se multiplier. La plupart ne survivent pas longtemps, ou bien ne connaissent pas l'existence de la Tueuse, ou plutôt « des » Tueuses, qu'on doit maintenant dire. Spike, par exemple, en a tué deux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé en engendrer une, puisque la Tueuse, ou plutôt « les » Tueuses, c'est l'ennemi suprême, le but à atteindre.

Angel rejoignit le petit groupe rapidement. Il surprit tout le monde par son arrivée silencieuse.

- Si on ne voit pas de vampires cette nuit, ne te demande pas pourquoi, Andrew. Tu parles tellement que je t'entendais jusque dans… Spike est pas encore revenu ? demanda-t-il soudain, regardant de chaque côté.

Le vampire soupçonna que Spike était peut-être en train de prendre une « pause » quelque part avec Faith et ragea intérieurement.

- Un nid… trois vampires, annonça Spike, qui apparut soudain derrière Angel.

- T'étais où, bon sang ?! s'indigna Angel, qui ne l'avait pas senti arriver.

Spike roula des yeux.

- J'ai dit que je viens de trouver un nid ! J'étais où, d'après toi, dans un arbre ?

Le vampire blond lança un pieu à Mary.

- Amènes-toi, c'est toi qui vas les tuer. Tu viens ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Angel.

Ce dernier suivit Spike et Mary jusqu'à une crypte, laissant Illyria, Andrew et Evelyn ensemble. La jeune Tueuse regardait Illyria à la dérobée, ne s'habituant pas tout à fait encore à sa véritable apparence. Ils marchèrent en silence quelques secondes, mais Andrew ne put s'empêcher de parler.

- Vous savez, on pourrait très bien comparer cette Tueuse – Elizabeth – à Anakin, qui est passé du côté sombre de la force en devenant un Sith…

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Il avait les plus grands dons de Jedi en lui, comme une Tueuse du côté sombre ! compléta Evelyn.

- Tu aimes _Star Wars_ ?! s'étonna Andrew, ému de rencontrer enfin une autre fan.

Evelyn lui sourit, rougissant.

- C'est une série culte… Je collectionne les figurines et plusieurs objets des films… Et je suis toujours en train de faire des références à _Star Wars_.

Illyria trouva cela fort intéressant. Elle ralentit un peu le pas et remarqua qu'Evelyn et Andrew commençaient à marcher côte à côte subitement pour parler davantage du sujet. Elle constata également que la timidité de la jeune fille s'était évanouie peu à peu et qu'Andrew semblait plus heureux.

- C'était beaucoup trop facile, vraiment, se venta Mary, qui revenait vers Evelyn pour lui raconter son expérience.

Spike et Angel, qui la suivaient, semblaient s'accorder, à voir leur expression, pour dire que cette Tueuse leur tapait réellement sur les nerfs.

- Toujours en train de parler, lui, dit sèchement Angel en parlant d'Andrew.

- Je vais voir de ce côté, leur dit Illyria. J'ai entendu du bruit.

Elle partit après un signe de tête des deux vampires.

- Où est Faith ? s'inquiéta Spike, qui ne l'avait pas vue depuis un moment.

- T'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, lui répondit Angel, en soupirant bruyamment.

- Je vais aller voir.

Angel lui barra le chemin.

- Tu fonces encore tête baissée ! Et pour une fille, en plus. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit !

Spike s'arrêta, faisant face à Angel, en colère contre lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Tu vas pas recommencer ! Tu m'énerves, avec tes petites leçons… T'es pas mon entraîneur, tu sauras !

- On travaille en équipe !

- Justement, Faith est partie toute seule depuis trop longtemps, alors l'équipe doit aller voir ce qui se passe !

- C'est pas « l'équipe » qui s'inquiète, c'est toi ! dit Angel, en posant les mains sur les hanches. Tu sautes sur toutes les occasions pour être seul avec elle et ça, c'est pas du tout professionnel comme attitude !

Faith apparut à ce moment-là.

- Hé ! Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle.

Spike et Angel se retournèrent pour regarder autour d'eux. Andrew et les deux Tueuses semblaient avoir disparu sous leurs yeux. Au même moment, ils entendirent des bruits de combat.

- Par là ! indiqua Angel, qui reconnut Illyria en train de se défendre toute seule contre une demi-douzaine de vampires.

Tous trois coururent en direction du combat. Andrew et Evelyn étaient entourés eux aussi d'une bande de vampires. La bataille fut de courte durée, puisqu'ils les éliminèrent un à un.

- J'ai enfin cogné sur quelque chose, dit Illyria, qui époussetait son armure cuirassée.

- Si on fait le décompte, il nous manque une Tueuse, annonça Faith, qui regardait autour d'elle. Où est Mary ?

- Elle est partie à la poursuite d'un vampire, dit Evelyn. Celle du dessin : elle disait qu'elle avait assez d'expérience pour la tuer toute seule.

Spike et Angel guidèrent les autres vers ce que leur indiquait leur odorat, mais bientôt, ce furent quelques cris qui les attirèrent. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au milieu d'une rangée de cryptes. En apercevant Elizabeth qui tenait Mary en otage, Angel allait s'élancer vers elles. Spike le retint par le bras et chuchota.

- Tu prends ceux du haut, Faith ceux de droite et Illyria couvre nos arrières… la Tueuse est pour moi, si tu n'y vois pas trop d'inconvénients.

Angel suivit des yeux les endroits indiqués par Spike. Il n'avait pas vu qu'ils tombaient directement dans un guet-apens s'ils se dirigeaient tous en même temps vers Elizabeth. Il resta impressionné par la portée de sa petite leçon.

- Viens avec moi, dit Faith à Andrew, l'entraînant vers la droite. Et ferme-la.

Evelyn resta avec Faith. Elle fut la première à être attaquée et se servit des enseignements de défense d'Illyria. Spike avança vers Elizabeth, parlant suffisamment fort pour qu'Angel puisse montrer discrètement sur une première crypte.

- Il paraît que t'as rêvé de moi, ma belle[3] ! dit-il, levant les bras en l'air. Alors tu dois savoir que j'apprécie les beaux combats. Lâche-la et vient un peu me montrer ce que tu sais faire !

Elizabeth poussa Mary et s'élança sur Spike pour engager un combat. Il donna l'occasion à Angel de faire son attaque surprise aux vampires qui étaient sur les cryptes. Faith se plaça devant Andrew et attaqua ceux qui venaient vers elle, après en avoir réduit deux en poussière sans qu'ils s'y attendent. Andrew sortit sa caméra de son sac à bandoulière pour capturer quelques images. Bien vite, il fut lassé de Faith et se faufila entre deux cryptes pour aller filmer Spike.

- Mesdames et messieurs, murmura Andrew dans le micro de sa caméra, nous assistons à un terrible combat entre notre champion et une nouvelle Tueuse. Détrompez-vous : il a toujours son âme ! Cette Tueuse a ceci de particulier : elle a été engendrée dernièrement. On voit ici qu'elle semble maîtriser quelques techniques de combat, si on remarque la surprise de Spike qui vient de recevoir un crochet de gauche immédiatement enchaîné de deux crochets de droite.

Andrew baissa l'angle de caméra sur les pieds d'Elizabeth.

- D'après son jeu de jambes et mes nombreux visionnement au canal sportif de la télévision, je dirais qu'elle pratique la boxe. Et oui, mesdames et messieurs, notre champion doit faire face à un nouveau défi. FAIS-LUI LE COUP DE _ROCKY IV_, SPIKE ! cria-t-il.

Spike se retourna, distrait par Andrew, alors la Tueuse vampire en profita pour l'envoyer valser à quelques mètres.

- Oups… désolé, dit Andrew, un peu mal à l'aise.

Le cri de ce dernier attira un vampire derrière lui. Andrew l'entendit arriver et poussa un petit cri aigu, voyant qu'il ne pourrait éviter l'attaque du vampire qui se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui en moins de deux. Il bascula sur le dos et vit dans l'œil de sa caméra un tas de poussière tomber devant lui. Andrew regarda à côté de la caméra pour apercevoir Evelyn, en train de lui sourire, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de pulvériser le vampire. L'Observateur se sentit devenir rouge de gêne. Il se releva juste à temps pour voir le coup final de Spike, réduisant sa troisième Tueuse en poussière.

- Ouais ! fit Spike, fier de lui.

Andrew se rendit au milieu des cryptes pour avoir de meilleurs angles de tout le monde. Angel sautait en bas de la crypte du haut de laquelle il avait éliminé tous les vampires qui s'y trouvaient. Evelyn aidait Mary à marcher, celle-ci simulant une blessure à la cheville.

- J'ai toujours eu les chevilles fragiles… C'est mon talon d'achille. Cette fille a dû faire une enquête sur moi ! dit-elle, pour justifier son échec.

Illyria et Faith vinrent rejoindre les autres. Faith avança devant Spike et lui tapa dans la main.

- Tu dois être content, champion… trois dans la tombe et une dans ton lit… lui murmura-t-elle, tout en se déhanchant devant lui.

Spike laissa les autres passer devant et retint Faith par le bras, restant à la traîne. Lorsque les autres furent assez éloignés, Spike prit Faith par la taille et l'entraîna à l'ombre d'une crypte.

- D'une manière ou d'une autre, je m'en suis fait quatre… Tu aimes le chiffre cinq ?

Faith répondit au sourire enjôleur de Spike. Elle le prit par le cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue retrouvant rapidement celle du vampire. Spike la serra contre lui, sentant la poitrine de Faith se soulever. Il avait envie d'elle, tout de suite. Ses lèvres chaudes et sensuelles le mettaient en appétit et il devait se concentrer pour arriver à contrôler son désir.

Faith frotta dangereusement son bassin contre celui de Spike. Une de ses mains descendit sur son torse puis ensuite sa taille, pour finalement s'insérer sous son t-shirt et caresser son dos. Elle sentait la tension sexuelle qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'elle venait de terminer un combat. Normalement, elle aurait déshabillé Spike et l'aurait chevauché sur place pour ensuite passer à autre chose, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était différent, qu'il n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres idiots qu'elle avait connus.

Spike caressa également son dos sous sa veste, amenant une main tout près de ses fesses sans toutefois y toucher. Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus intense. Spike le brisa et l'embrassa en une filée de baisers jusqu'à son cou pour finalement lâcher son étreinte. Le vampire prit sa main dans la sienne et lui adressa un clin d'œil taquin avant de poursuivre leur chemin à la suite des autres.

Angel avait été témoin du premier acte du baiser et s'en mordait les lèvres. Il les entendait maintenant rire derrière lui. Illyria, qui marchait silencieusement à côté de lui depuis le début, lui adressa un sourire complice pendant qu'Andrew et Evelyn aidaient Mary à marcher, un peu plus loin en avant. Andrew s'en donnait à cœur joie de relater les hauts faits de la patrouille.

- Tu es jaloux, mais pourtant, tu ne fais rien pour les séparer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse… demanda Angel, le regard triste, regardant ses pieds et haussant les épaules.

- Tu devrais trouver un sujet de conversation qui ne se termine pas en dispute.

Angel soupira, se demandant s'il existait un seul sujet au monde sur lequel il était impossible d'être d'avis contraire, même volontairement. Illyria jeta un coup d'œil aux trois jeunes en avant d'elle. Elle eut soudain une idée, due à ses récentes observations du comportement humain.

- Tu devrais lui parler de _Star Wars_.

* * *

[1] Dans Ats 5-21, Spike laisse Illyria et Drogyn jouer à des jeux vidéos dans son appartement et Illyria dit qu'elle n'est plus capable de s'arrêter.

[2] Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi on n'avait jamais entendu parler, dans le buffyverse, qu'une Tueuse ait pu être engendrée. Ça me semblait idiot qu'aucun vampire, en assassinant une Tueuse, nait pensé la faire sienne pour avoir sa force de Tueuse de son côté. J'ai donc imaginé une explication à cette question qui me taraude.

[3] Dans Ats 5-11, on comprend que toutes les Tueuses ont rêvé de Spike en train de tuer deux des leurs. Toutes les Tueuses font des rêves mythiques dans lesquels elles se retrouvent à la place les unes des autres. Dana, la Tueuse folle, avait confondu ses rêves mythiques à ses rêves réels, voyant Spike prendre la place d'un homme qui la torturait.


	4. Épisode 4 – Jouer au héros, partie I

Épisode 4 – Jouer au héros, partie I

C'était le soir d'Halloween. Pour l'occasion, le hall de l'Hyperion avait été décoré afin d'accueillir les enfants, qui se faisaient plutôt rares. Comme le voulait la tradition, c'était soir de repos pour les vampires et démons, donc également pour le Conseil de Los Angeles. Pendant que Faith s'entraînait à la piscine, Andrew avait réussi à convaincre les autres de faire une partie de _Donjons et Dragons_ pour passer le temps, rassemblés autour d'une table qu'il avait installée dans le hall. En face de lui jouait Spike, qui avait refusé de se costumer, tout comme Angel, à sa droite, et Illyria, à sa gauche, qui trouvait cette coutume futile.

- C'est à toi, Illyria, eut-il de la difficulté à dire à cause de ses dents de vampire en plastique dans la bouche. Euh… je veux dire R2-D2, le chef des nains des mines de Kyrth.

- J'attaque les centaures en me servant de ma hache, dit-elle en brassant les dés.

Andrew calcula sur sa tablette à pince. Il retira son dentier qu'il tenait en l'air en lisant son calcul, afin de mieux articuler, laissant couler une traînée de bave de sa bouche à sa main.

- Tu as réussi à donner vingt-deux points de dégât aux deux centaures. C'est à ton tour, seigneur Malfoy[1], dit Andrew à Spike. Tu viens d'arriver au château.

- Bon, alors je vais voir la magicienne elfe, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Angel, et je lui demande de me donner l'épée magique que son peuple a fabriquée et qui donne trente points de dégât et douze de défense en échange du joyau qui permet de guérir les nains.

- Drusilla, dit Angel, renfrogné.

- Quoi ? demanda Spike.

- Drusilla. Je m'appelle Drusilla.

- Bon, alors Drusilla, tu veux bien me donner l'épée maintenant ?

- Non.

Spike plissa le front, en colère, tout en posant un poing sur la table.

- Comment ça : _non_ ?

Angel croisa les bras et plissa également le front, regardant Spike dans les yeux.

- Je suis de descendance noble et je suis encore pucelle ! Je ne suis pas habituée à me faire demander n'importe quoi n'importe comment !

- C'est légal de faire ça ? demanda Spike à Andrew, tout en pointant Angel du doigt.

L'Observateur tourna les pages de son livre. Angel adressa un sourire provoquant à Spike, juste pour le faire fâcher davantage. Andrew arriva à une page de son _Guide du maître de Donjons_ et lut rapidement avant de lever la tête vers Spike.

- En principe, Drusilla peut faire ce qu'elle veut. Angel joue son rôle comme il l'entend.

Le vampire blond jeta un regard noir à son acolyte, qui riait dans sa barbe. Il poussa un long soupir, tout en regardant sa feuille de pointage.

- Bon… Je fais quoi, là ? Je demande la magicienne en mariage ?

- Tu peux toujours essayer… Demande-moi, pour voir, dit Angel.

Spike haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

- D'accord… alors je demande Drusilla la magicienne en mariage.

- C'est un jeu de rôles ! Tu dois jouer ton rôle et me demander directement les choses ! dit Angel, qui grogna presque.

Spike ouvrit la bouche et resta sans voix quelques secondes.

- Et ça, il a le droit de faire ça, Andrew ?

- Angel a raison. D'ailleurs, tu devrais m'appeler Spike quand tu t'adresses à moi…

Le vampire donna un autre coup sur la table et serra la mâchoire. Il regarda Angel, qui attendait patiemment, puis se résigna, à contrecoeur.

- Drusilla, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oui.

Spike hocha la tête de gauche à droite, complètement dépassé.

- Bon, alors je prends l'épée et je vais attaquer le voleur de licornes.

- Tu peux pas, dit Angel.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ça ? demanda Spike.

- Parce qu'on doit se marier, fêter nos noces, vivre notre nuit de noces et ensuite partir en voyage de noces… sinon je te donne pas l'épée !

- Mais ça va prendre un temps fou !

Andrew jeta un œil à Illyria, se demandant quoi faire : il voulait éviter une autre dispute qui retardait le jeu.

- Je crois que je vais aller m'entraîner et passer plusieurs tours, dit Illyria. R2-D2 le nain prend une semaine de congé pour bâtir son armée, dit-elle.

- Alors Spike le vampire avec une âme qui a tué deux Tueuses – maintenant trois – va entreprendre le voyage d'une semaine à bord du bateau qui mène au monde secret des Baderkberold… dit Andrew. Seigneur Malfoy, c'est donc encore à toi.

Spike regarda encore sa feuille de pointage. Il était découragé et se demandait si Angel ne faisait pas exprès juste pour le bloquer dans le jeu.

- Bon… alors on se marie, Drusilla. Et là, on est en train de fêter. Je me saoule un peu et tu me piques une petite crise, alors je me fais pardonner rapidement. Ensuite, on va dans notre superbe chambre et je te fais connaître les joies de l'amour…

- Est-ce que je suis la première ? coupa Angel, qui fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?! Euh… Oui, tu es la première ! dit Spike en roulant des yeux. Maintenant, après quelques heures de baise intense et passionnée, on part en voyage de noces à l'endroit que tu préfères. Finalement, après une semaine, je te demande : « Tu me donnes l'épée s'il te plaît ? »

- Oui.

- Enfin ! soupira Spike de soulagement. Alors Andrew – Spike – je pars pour-

- Tu peux pas partir tout de suite, dit Angel, catégorique.

- Comment ça ?! cria presque Spike, qui commençait à voir rouge.

- Je suis enceinte.

Spike se frappa la tête sur la table, découragé, pendant qu'Angel adressa un petit sourire à Illyria.

* * *

Faith commença à s'habiller pour aller au concert des _Nightwish_. Elle voulait plaire à Spike, qu'il lui tombe dans les bras. Jusqu'à maintenant, les deux baisers qu'elle lui avait donnés prouvaient, en plus de lui avoir offert de l'accompagner, qu'elle courait après lui et ça ne lui plaisait pas trop. Reprendre le contrôle, en le faisant flancher avant elle, semblait plus normal. Elle descendit dans le hall et sourit lorsque Spike leva les yeux vers elle pour la détailler de la tête aux pieds. Spike se leva, faisant deviner à Angel que le jeu se terminerait là.

- T'es pas encore prêt ? demanda Faith, qui se laissa prendre par la taille.

- Je vais faire ça vite… Tu es très jolie, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Spike ferma les yeux et caressa la joue et le cou de Faith de quelques baisers avant d'embrasser ses lèvres. Faith sentit une pointe de victoire. Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules et les massa légèrement, prête à le repousser pour éviter d'avoir envie d'aller plus loin. Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, Angel se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir pour éviter de regarder plus longtemps ce baiser qui le torturait. Sur le seuil de la porte se tenait un groupe d'enfants déguisés les uns en monstres, les autres en fées, sorcières ou bien même en vampires.

- Super, votre costume ! lança un jeune à Illyria, qui tendait le plat de friandises à Angel.

- Le déguisement – prendre une autre identité – semble une façon de dévoiler plus facilement vos sentiments, dit Illyria, s'adressant directement à Angel. _Donjons et Dragons_ a été très instructif.

- Voilà… dit Angel aux enfants après leur avoir distribué des bonbons. N'oubliez pas de vous brosser les dents !

Angel referma la porte. Illyria était toujours postée à côté de lui, attendant une réponse, tandis qu'Andrew relisait les feuilles du jeu pour préparer une éventuelle suite.

- Bon, d'accord… commença Angel, après avoir vérifié que Spike était bel et bien parti se changer et que les deux autres étaient hors de portée de voix. Je vais te le dire : je l'aime, il ne m'aime pas, fin de l'histoire.

Le soulagement ressenti d'avoir avoué ses sentiments pour Spike à quelqu'un fit un bien immense à Angel. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer à lui-même. Maintenant, ça devenait concret.

- Tu ne lui laisses pas la chance de le faire. Pas une seule fois j'ai remarqué qu'il aurait eu raison de te montrer de l'affection. Tu veux qu'il change sa façon d'aimer alors que c'est toi qui devrais le faire.

Le vampire vint pour dire quelque chose, mais aucune explication ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il regarda Illyria s'éloigner tout en se disant qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il décida finalement de ranger la table qu'Andrew avait abandonnée pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Spike descendit les escaliers à ce moment. Angel leva les yeux sur lui et resta ému, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, complètement sous le charme. Spike était vêtu exactement comme dans sa vision. Ce dernier arriva au pied de l'escalier, tournant sur lui-même devant Faith.

- Alors ? C'était un peu mon style punk dans les années soixante-dix…

- On dirait Billy Idol ! Je suis complètement sous le charme… dit Faith, avant de s'approcher de lui.

Spike sourit, étant le seul à savoir que le célèbre chanteur avait copié son style à lui et non le contraire[2]. Angel faillit mourir sur place lorsque Faith ébouriffa davantage les cheveux du vampire, geste qu'il aurait aimé faire lui-même. Il les regarda partir, Faith donnant un baiser rapide à Spike avant de l'entraîner par la main.

* * *

Après le concert, Spike et Faith se faufilèrent derrière la scène avec une foule de fans en délire. Ils avaient vu nul autre que Oz comme guitariste de la première partie des _Nightwish_ et voulaient aller le saluer. Habitués tous deux à ce genre de chose, Faith servit d'appât pour soudoyer un des gardiens de sécurité. Ce dernier lui chuchota dans l'oreille à quelle porte se rendre à l'arrière de la salle pour atteindre la loge de Oz et son groupe. Le gardien allait mettre la main aux fesses de Faith lorsque Spike s'interposa en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Désolé, vieux, mais elle est avec moi !

La Tueuse fit un clin d'œil au gardien, voulant lui faire croire qu'elle reviendrait plus tard pour lui. Spike la prit par la main et tous deux se faufilèrent jusqu'à la porte indiquée. Il traversèrent un couloir, le bruit de la foule diminuant peu à peu. Avant de frapper à la porte de la loge, Spike se plaça derrière Faith et la prit par la taille pour déposer un baiser dans son cou. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de frapper.

- Daniel Osborn, c'est ici ? demanda Faith au garçon qui sortait.

- Désolé, mais on reçoit pas de fans ici.

- On est de vieux copains à lui… de Sunnydale. Dites-lui que Faith est venue le saluer !

Le garçon tourna le dos aux visiteurs et s'adressa à Oz dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Une Faith de Sunnydale et son copain. Je les laisse entrer ?

Ce fut Oz qui vint lui-même les accueillir avec le sourire, laissant le garçon sortir de la loge.

- Faith ! dit-il, tout heureux de la voir. Spike.

Oz n'était pas trop certain de comprendre. Il répondit au signe de tête du vampire, se rappelant que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ce dernier avait une puce dans la tête, implantée par l'Initiative. Faith remarqua la confusion du loup-garou et s'empressa de lui fournir des explications en balayant l'air de sa main.

- Désolée, vieux. Spike a son âme, longue histoire.

- D'accord. L'âme explique tout ! Entrez. dit-il en recommençant à sourire.

Oz s'écarta du chemin et laissa entrer Faith, qui tirait Spike par le bras. Tous trois allèrent s'asseoir sur les divans abîmés qu'on avait prêté aux musiciens de la première partie du spectacle.

- C'est pas la suite de luxe, mais on s'en plaint pas, dit Oz, en reculant un instant dans le divan pour laisser de l'espace à un autre musicien qui voulait sortir.

- Oz, je vais mettre ta guitare dans le camion…

- Pas de problème !

Ils étaient maintenant seuls, hormis le batteur qui dormait dans un fauteuil inclinable. Spike et Faith décidèrent de ne pas s'en préoccuper, reportant plutôt leur attention sur Oz.

- Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda-t-il directement.

Spike déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de Faith, tout en lui tenant la main.

- On ne se déteste pas… répondit Faith dont le baiser venait de la chatouiller. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Comme vous voyez, j'ai un nouveau groupe.

- Toujours loup-garou ? chuchota Faith, ne voulant pas être entendue du dormeur.

- Toujours.

- Toujours aussi loquasse !

Le loup-garou se contenta de sourire plutôt que de répondre. Il se gratta soudain la nuque, semblant un peu mal à l'aise, puis se décida à demander quelque chose de particulier.

- Willow, elle va bien ?

- Elle est au Brésil, répondit Faith, sans mentionner Kennedy. C'est une puissante sorcière.

- Et les autres ?

- Dawn est en Italie, Alex en Afrique et Giles en Angleterre à la direction du nouveau Conseil[3]. Et Buffy est… elle est morte… Merde, je pensais pas que ce serait moi qui t'apprendrais ça… dit Faith, mal à l'aise.

Spike baissa les yeux à la mention de son ex. Il laissa la main de Faith pour jouer un moment avec ses bagues qu'il faisait tourner dans ses doigts. Il leva les yeux sur Oz, qui avait le visage soudain livide, pour rompre lui-même le silence qui venait de s'installer.

- Angel, Faith et moi, on travaille pour le Conseil des Observateurs. Celui de Los Angeles. On trouve les nouvelles Tueuses et on les entraîne… et on tue les méchants démons.

- La routine, quoi ! dit simplement Oz, qui reprenait maintenant des couleurs. Ça me rappelle la belle époque de Sunnydale. Vous vivez où ?

- L'Hyperion, un ancien hôtel, dit Faith, dont la panique venait de quitter.

- Je passerai peut-être faire un tour avant qu'on reparte en tournée.

- Oz, réveille Neville, on va partir… dit le musicien qui revenait du camion.

Tous les trois se levèrent en même temps, convenant la fin de la visite. Faith sortit une carte d'affaire de son sac à main et la tendit à Oz avec un sourire.

- Alors à bientôt ! lui dit Faith.

- Content de vous avoir revus, dit Oz.

- Très bon spectacle, dit Spike, en levant le pouce en l'air pour appuyer ses paroles.

- Merci !

Le couple sortit de la loge et se rendit au stationnement, où Spike avait garé la voiture d'Angel, empruntée sans trop de permission. Ils prirent place à l'intérieur, mais avant que Spike n'ait le temps de démarrer, Faith avait posé sa main sur la sienne pour freiner son geste. Le vampire leva les yeux sur elle et mit sa main sur le volant. Faith semblait mal à l'aise. Elle avala sa salive et s'humecta les lèvres avant de parler, Spike attendant patiemment.

- J'ai voulu éviter le sujet, mais… Buffy, tu y penses encore ?

Spike ne put s'empêcher de sourire et détourna la tête pour regarder devant lui avant de revenir à Faith. Il étira ses deux bras sur le volant.

- Elle et moi, c'était fini avant même de commencer… Sa mort change rien, si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir.

Il soupira, puis haussa les épaules, adressant à Faith un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu veux que ce soit sérieux, on dirait…

- En fait, si tu me connaissais mieux, tu saurais que j'aime pas être la deuxième. Surtout après Buffy, dit-elle, souriant à son tour en le fixant dans les yeux de façon perverse.

Spike se pencha vers elle, les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent rapidement. Faith avança à son tour dans la direction du vampire. Elle commença à détacher son propre pantalon. Spike brisa le baiser lorsqu'il s'en aperçut et recula.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, confus.

- Ne me dis pas que t'as jamais fait ça dans une voiture ! s'exclama Faith, étonnée.

- Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que… Déjà[4] ?

Faith figea un instant. Elle rattacha finalement sa ceinture. Elle était insultée et croisa ensuite les bras, jetant un regard noir à Spike.

- C'est pas ça que tu voulais ? Puisqu'on sait tous les deux que ça va finir comme ça, aussi bien le faire tout de suite !

Le vampire passa une main dans ses cheveux, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il se sentait terriblement idiot. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à avoir besoin de parler de ça. Tournant la tête vers Faith, il était incapable de soutenir son regard.

- Je sais que t'as l'habitude de « finir comme ça » tes relations… Disons que je voulais étirer le moment avant que tu me jettes, expliqua-t-il, osant maintenant la regarder timidement.

- Oh…

C'était maintenant au tour de Faith à se sentir mal. Elle regardait dans le vide, laissant retomber ses bras pour prendre appui sur le siège. Elle était troublée : Spike n'était pas du tout le type auquel elle s'était attendue. En fait, Faith n'avait pas du tout pensé à ce qui se passerait « après », contrairement à lui, semblait-il.

- J'avais pas… j'avais pas vu ça comme ça… dit-elle, son regard se soudant maintenant au sien. Je pensais pas que t'aimais… prolonger les relations…

- Je te rappelle que je suis sorti un siècle avec la même fille, dit-il, élargissant son sourire.

Faith éclata de rire. La durée de la relation battait vraiment tous les records possibles. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir oublié ce détail. Elle cessa de rire, puis se pencha pour embrasser Spike, posant sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui.

- C'est bon, on va attendre, si ça te fait plaisir, dit-elle, avant de l'embrasser longuement.

* * *

Pendant que Spike et Faith étaient sortis, Angel et Illyria avaient décidé d'aller en patrouille, laissant à Andrew le soin de répondre aux enfants qui récoltaient leurs friandises de porte à porte. Ils avaient déambulé dans les rues pendant un bout de temps, sans rien voir de suspect autre que les enfants déguisés ou quelques adolescents qui s'amusaient à terroriser les plus jeunes.

- On devrait aller du côté des cimetières, dit Angel. Ils sont toujours très attirants pour les jeunes, le soir d'Halloween.

Après avoir erré un moment dans un des cimetières près de l'Hyperion, Angel et Illyria s'apprêtèrent à rebrousser chemin. Soudain, Illyria cessa d'avancer pour poser une question à Angel.

- Est-ce que votre cycle lunaire influence les métamorphoses ?

- Euh, oui… les femmes humaines enceintes – qui se métamorphosent momentanément en démon lors de l'accouchement – ont aussi tendance à avoir leur bébé à la pleine lune, dit Angel, qui voulait répondre le plus précisément possible. C'est à cause des trucs de marée basse et marée haute qui… pourquoi ?

- Et bien certains ont décidé de déroger à cette règle, dit-elle en pointant un sous-bois au fond du cimetière.

Le vampire ne posa plus de question et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'endroit indiqué, accompagné d'Illyria. Cependant, dès qu'ils arrivèrent face au loup-garou qu'Illyria avait aperçu, ce dernier se métamorphosa en homme. Angel voulait l'approcher, mais se résigna, le laissant continuer son chemin sans qu'il ne les ait vus.

- Tu le sens ? demanda Angel.

- Non. Son odeur est humaine.

- C'est comme si… comme s'il était pas devenu loup-garou de façon normale…

- C'est comme un animagus dans _Harry Potter_, constata Illyria, comme si c'était banal.

- Quoi ? Oh, Andrew t'a initié à ça aussi, soupira Angel.

Angel et Illyria poursuivirent discrètement l'homme jusqu'à sa maison privée, où tout semblait normal. Le vampire prit l'endroit mentalement en note, puis commença à soupirer bruyamment, visiblement ennuyé par quelque chose. Illyria rebroussait chemin, l'obligeant à la suivre. Enfin, Angel décida de poser sa question.

- Tu pourrais m'initier à _Harry Potter_ sans que j'aie à me taper les analyses d'Andrew ?

* * *

Spike retira sa chemise dans la salle d'entraînement et la déposa sur une chaise. Il s'échauffa un moment, puis commença à frapper sur le sac suspendu. Angel entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là, le regardant frapper, un sourire aux lèvres. Il approcha lentement, observant la technique de Spike et se plaça derrière le sac pour l'empêcher de bouger pendant qu'il frappait. Désespérément, il cherchait un défaut dans la façon de faire du vampire, une raison pour le corriger en le touchant, mais ce dernier avait appris de lui et se battait depuis suffisamment d'années pour qu'Angel n'ait rien à redire.

- Alors, c'était bien, ce spectacle ? s'informa Angel, qui ne voulait pas réellement savoir, la jalousie le dévorant chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait Spike et Faith en train de s'amuser.

- Très bien, répondit Spike, sans cesser de frapper. Et de votre côté, beaucoup de gamins ?

- Je sais pas, Illyria et moi, on est tombés sur un autre de nos gentils toutous. Et je crois avoir une théorie concernant ce loup-garou que toi et moi on n'avait pas senti l'autre jour.

Spike cessa de frapper, soudainement intéressé. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Ah ouais ? De quoi il s'agit ?

- Et bien hier, ce n'était pas la pleine lune, commença Angel, retirant lui aussi sa chemise, pour la déposer sur celle de Spike. L'autre soir non plus. Donc, on n'a pas affaire à de réels lycanthropes, mais à des humains qui ont la capacité de se métamorphoser par magie au moment où ils veulent-

- Je comprends pas, dit Spike en reprenant ses coups sur le sac d'entraînement.

- Et bien ils auraient pu choisir n'importe quel animal, mais ils ont choisi un loup…

- Oui, ça j'avais compris, c'est comment c'était possible que je voulais savoir.

Angel reprit sa place derrière le sac, poursuivant ses explications.

- Ça, c'est ce qui reste à découvrir. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller voir, toi et moi, justement… J'ai noté l'adresse de celui que j'ai vu hier. On pourrait le questionner et-

- Parlant de ces bêtes à poil, Faith et moi on a vu Oz hier soir.

- Ah oui ? s'intéressa Angel, retenant le sac un peu plus solidement.

- Et la Viper a quelques problèmes de transmission…

Le vampire au regard ténébreux plissa le front, visiblement en colère.

- T'as pris ma voiture ?!

L'autre sourit, moqueur, lui répondant sur un ton banal.

- J'étais quand même pas pour marquer des points avec Faith dans un taxi !

- Vous avez baisé dans ma voiture ?! demanda Angel, haussant le ton.

- Non. Je suis quand même plus original que ça !

Angel expira bruyamment, serrant la mâchoire, puis poursuivit sur un ton calme.

- Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez encore rien fait ?

- Non.

Le vampire soupira de soulagement, puis la jalousie le reprit.

- T'essaie de faire en sorte que Faith s'attache à toi avant de le faire…

Le vampire blond cessa de frapper pour lever les yeux sur Angel, impressionné.

- Hé, mais j'avais pas pensé à ça ! C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée.

Spike s'éloigna du sac, réfléchissant à l'idée en question. L'abstinence devenait de plus en plus difficile, mais l'attente garantissait peut-être une relation plus durable qu'il n'avait espérée. En fait, il trouvait que Faith était le genre de fille représentant un défi, comme un animal sauvage qu'il s'était fait à l'idée de dompter. De son côté, Angel s'en voulait à mort d'avoir dit ça. Il voulut au plus vite détourner les pensées de Spike.

- Je vais regarder ça, pour la transmission de la Viper, dit-il, voulant marquer ses propres points auprès de Spike.

Spike se retourna vivement vers Angel, surpris.

- Tu m'engueules pas ?

- Euh non… dit simplement Angel, trop heureux de déstabiliser Spike.

Il haussa les épaules, tout en commençant à frapper à son tour sur le sac pour prendre un air détaché.

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Tu me rends service en me rapportant que la voiture a un problème. Tu préfères que je t'engueule ?

- Non. Euh… oui ! dit Spike, haussant le ton d'un cran. Comment veux-tu que je sois motivé à frapper ce sac, sinon ?

Angel ricana à la réponse de Spike. Il laissa le sac et se posta face à Spike, le sourire toujours aux lèvres face au visage renfrogné de son protégé.

- Alors je suis ta muse pour t'entraîner ? Je savais pas que j'avais autant d'importance pour toi.

Spike fit un pas vers lui, les mains sur les hanches, menaçant Angel du regard. Il cherchait en vain quelque chose à répliquer, mais seule son envie de le frapper dominait ses pensées. Angel décida de profiter de l'occasion pour le toucher enfin. Il le prit rapidement par un bras, lui fit un croc-en-jambe et le renversa par terre sur le ventre, son bras derrière le dos. Assis à califourchon sur les fesses de Spike, il se pencha au-dessus de sa tête, la bouche très près de son oreille.

- Tu te rappelles de cette prise ? lui murmura-t-il.

La tête sur le côté, Spike ne put s'empêcher de sourire. De son autre bras, il fit un levier et avec un coup de hanche, il renversa Angel sur le dos, se retrouvant rapidement sur lui. Il attrapa les poignets du vampire et les maintint prisonniers au-dessus de sa tête.

- La fois où tu voulais me faire un tatouage ! Je m'en souviens très bien, dit Spike, élargissant son sourire.

- Tu te rappelles ce qui venait ensuite ? demanda Angel, laissant traîner sa voix.

Spike fouillait dans sa mémoire, ne se rappelant pas du tout de quelle façon ils avaient continué à se battre cette fois-là. Pendant qu'il regardait dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées, Angel écartait tranquillement les bras de son corps, obligeant le visage de Spike à se rapprocher de plus en plus du sien, lui-même obligé de suivre le mouvement.

Spike remarqua le geste et commença à paniquer. Il dévisageait l'étrange sourire d'Angel comme s'il s'agissait d'Angelus et vit là une tentative de lui embrouiller l'esprit, se rappelant du coup que la prise en question était plus de l'ordre de l'intimité que du combat. Le vampire blond était complètement paralysé, la confusion des gestes contradictoires de son ancien amant refaisant surface par vagues, entraînant à la fois haine et désir. Il fixait les lèvres d'Angel qui approchaient de plus en plus des siennes et la colère l'envahit brusquement, ne voulant à aucun prix recommencer ce genre de jeu pervers qui l'avait tant fait souffrir.

Angel voyait le regard de Spike fixé sur ses lèvres et son visage s'approcher. L'émotion monta dans sa poitrine et un frisson d'anticipation lui parcourut l'échine. Spike lui semblait désirer lui aussi un baiser, alors il ferma à demi les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres.

- Papa ? fit une voix dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Les deux vampires tournèrent vivement la tête en direction du visiteur.

- Connor ?

Spike se redressa en vitesse, oubliant ses pensées précédentes, sans cesser de dévisager le jeune adolescent, le visage reflétant son incompréhension. Il tourna la tête vers Angel, étonné.

- T'as un fils ?

Malgré lui, Spike éprouvait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Un sentiment de jalousie pour quelque chose qu'Angel avait de plus que lui, encore une fois, ou peut-être en même temps un sentiment de trahison, comme si Angel ne lui avait jamais rien caché auparavant, dans l'intention qu'ils soient toujours à armes égales. Le vampire blond et le gamin se dévisageaient avec une certaine colère dans les yeux.

- Euh, oui, je… bredouilla Angel, mal à l'aise, se demandant quelles pouvaient être les pensées de Connor à ce moment, voyant bien de quelle façon il était en train de fixer Spike.

Angel pointa l'un et l'autre pour les présenter.

- Connor, Spike, Spike, Connor.

Spike plissa les yeux et pencha la tête un peu de côté, se rappelant l'avoir déjà vu.

- L'an dernier, Wolfram et Hart… Oh ! Le gamin qui était venu concernant une affaire de camion qui l'avait renversé, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il à Angel.

- Je vais t'expliquer plus tard, Spike, dit Angel, honteux.

Spike avança vers Connor, tous deux soutenant le regard de l'autre, puis contourna l'adolescent pour finalement sortir de la pièce, le laissant avec son père. Angel regarda Spike partir, déçu. Malgré lui, il en voulant à Connor d'être entré à ce moment où il aurait pu avoir la chance d'embrasser celui dont il était amoureux.

- Tu savais que j'étais à l'Hyperion ? demanda Angel, posant une serviette autour de son cou pour essuyer son visage.

- Disons que j'ai deviné que tu reviendrais ici après…

Connor ne voulut pas expliquer davantage. Ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait dégoûté.

- C'est ton petit ami ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Non.

Le vampire s'empara de la bouteille d'eau[5] laissée par Spike près de sa chemise et en prit une gorgée, désireux de cacher son trouble face à la question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

- Tu voulais me voir ?

Connor décida de laisser tomber le sujet et inspira bruyamment pour se calmer les nerfs et faire part à son père de l'objet de sa visite.

- J'ai amené ma sœur. Enfin, ma sœur adoptive. Je crois qu'elle a elle aussi des pouvoirs.

- Quels genres de pouvoirs ? demanda Angel, vivement intéressé.

- Soudainement plus forte que la normale, disons.

- Ça fait longtemps ?

- Deux jours, je crois, répondit Connor, incertain.

- Deux jours ? Si c'est une Tueuse, c'est un peu bizarre qu'elle soit activée aussi tard… répondit le vampire, plus pour lui-même.

- Une Tueuse ? …comme Faith ? se rappela-t-il, encore un peu confus dans son ancienne et sa nouvelle mémoire.

Angel approcha de son fils tout en enfilant sa chemise, qu'il boutonnait à la hâte. Il l'entraîna vers la sortie sans lui répondre.

* * *

_Amsterdam, 1887._

Le tatoueur retira son aiguille du dos d'Angelus, venant de mettre la touche finale à la lettre _A_. Angelus se leva de la table de cuisine dans ce sous-sol miteux où le tatoueur avait sa petite entreprise. Pendant qu'il remettait sa chemise, Spike s'installait à son tour sur la table.

- Lui, je dessine un _S_ à la place du _A_, c'est bien ça ? demanda le tatoueur à Angelus.

- Oui. Et le griffon doit être exactement pareil. Il me semble que c'est pas bien compliqué à comprendre ! marmonna Angelus.

Le tatoueur changea son aiguille et approcha de Spike. Angelus l'observait d'un œil attentif.

- T'inquiète pas, mon beau, c'est comme des piqûres d'insecte, dit le tatoueur à Spike pour le rassurer en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Hé ! s'écria Angelus, qui sentait la jalousie monter. Je t'ai vu, espèce de pervers ! Et ne l'appelle plus comme ça, sinon je te brise le cou !

L'homme soupira et leva les yeux en l'air, habitué de se faire crier après par des clients qui supportaient mal la douleur. Il prit les menaces du vampire à la légère, se doutant bien que les deux types avaient des rapports intimes ensemble. Avant de commencer à faire le tatouage, l'artiste entreprit de faire un croquis préalable sur l'omoplate du vampire. Angelus sentait la pression monter en voyant l'homme toucher à son amant. Il avait la main gauche appuyée dans le dos de Spike, commençant à dessiner de l'autre. Angelus grognait et prit soudain son visage vampirique. Le tatoueur se redressa pour changer de craie. Par distraction, il posa sa main gauche sur une cuisse de Spike pour atteindre son matériel. Angelus explosa. Il attrapa l'homme par les épaules et mordit sa jugulaire avant de lui briser le cou. Le corps du tatoueur s'écroula par terre.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda Spike, qui s'était redressé. Comment je vais avoir mon tatouage, maintenant ?

- Je vais te le faire… Ça doit pas être bien compliqué… dit Angelus, qui monta immédiatement sur Spike.

Spike vit le bras d'Angelus au-dessus de sa tête prendre l'aiguille et choisir la couleur. Paniqué avec raison à l'idée de se faire tatouer par Angelus, Spike utilisa son bras comme levier et d'un coup de hanche, il se retourna vivement, les faisant tomber tous les deux de la table. Angelus fut obligé de laisser tomber l'aiguille dans sa chute. Spike était maintenant à califourchon sur lui, maintenant les poignets du vampire au-dessus de sa tête. Angelus lui souriait de façon perverse.

- J'en veux plus, de tatouage ! Si tu penses que je vais me laisser faire…

- On dirait que tu veux me dominer, Spikey, ricana Angelus en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. C'est très bien, cette façon de me prendre par surprise, je te félicite ! Allez, essaie de m'embrasser, pour voir…

Le petit-fils se pencha sur son aïeul, qui tourna la tête avant qu'il n'atteigne ses lèvres. Spike se redressa, la mâchoire serrée, en colère contre Angelus. Ce dernier écarta vivement les bras, entraînant Spike dans son mouvement sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Sortant ses crocs en même temps, Angelus s'attaqua au cou de Spike qu'il emprisonna dans sa bouche. Pendant que Spike prenait appui de ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son amant, celui-ci manoeuvra à baisser leurs pantalons. Sans lâcher sa prise dans le cou de Spike, qui se sentait défaillir de plaisir, Angelus écarta les jambes de Spike, l'invitant à se laisser pénétrer.

Spike prit l'érection d'Angelus et la plaça entre ses fesses pour se laisser pénétrer avec force. Son érection prise en serre, Angelus eut presque son orgasme immédiatement. Il commença des mouvements de va et vient en lui, les yeux de Spike se révulsant de plaisir, tandis qu'Angelus se délectait du sang de son Spike, qui avait encore, après sept ans, un goût aussi distinctement aphrodisiaque qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer.

* * *

Dans le gymnase, il y avait trois nouvelles Tueuses que Faith était en train d'entraîner à frapper efficacement aux côtés des autres. Judy, la jeune sœur de Connor, semblait avoir un peu de mal à suivre les autres, tandis que Mary tentait de montrer ses performances aux jumelles d'origine vietnamienne, Anna et Krystine, qui étaient arrivées quelques jours auparavant, débusquées par Andrew dans une cour de lycée. Evelyn jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à Andrew, trop absorbé par ses notes pour qu'il la remarque. Angel était isolé dans un coin, concentré dans l'exécution d'un quotas.

- J'ai droit à une revanche ! se plaignit Spike à Illyria, tous deux entrant dans le gymnase.

Le vampire blond semblait avoir reçu toute une raclée à en constater par l'horrible ecchymose sur son arcade sourcilière gauche et l'épaule endolorie qu'il frottait, son torse à découvert, une bouteille d'eau dans l'autre main.

- Tu avais une épée. Le combat était tout à fait loyal, répondit Illyria en allant se poster près de Faith pour observer les progrès des Tueuses, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais toi, tu as ralenti le temps ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait. Je t'ai vu toucher à un de ces trucs sur ton bras ! renchérit Spike, en pointant le bras d'Illyria du doigt.

Angel termina son quotas pour venir rejoindre Spike. Il voulait lui parler à propos de leur petite séance que Connor avait interrompue et l'inviter à nouveau à aller vérifier l'adresse du loup-garou qu'il avait rencontré avec Illyria. Spike soupira, voyant que l'ancien dieu ne se souciait guère de ses suppositions, semblant trop fière d'avoir remporté la victoire. Spike tendit sa bouteille d'eau à Faith, tout en caressant son bras du bout des doigts, interrompant l'intention d'Angel.

- Tiens, poussin, je t'ai apporté ça.

Faith resta un instant interdite. Cette petite attention pour elle la fit paniquer, surtout que ce n'était pas la première. Elle prit la bouteille et dévisagea Spike, qui semblait vouloir prendre le relais auprès des Tueuses, sans trop se préoccuper de sa réaction.

- Les filles, on va simuler une attaque, dit-il aux Tueuses, qui se regroupèrent autour de lui.

Angel baissa les yeux, croyant que Spike l'avait ignoré volontairement. Il avança jusqu'à Faith, fixant sa bouteille d'eau qu'elle portait à ses lèvres. Illyria lui jetait des regards discrets, puis décida de rejoindre Andrew pour les laisser seuls.

- T'as l'intention de jouer avec lui ? lui demanda Angel, sur un ton un peu sec.

- Quoi ? demanda Faith, qui resta surprise de la question du vampire.

- Je te connais, Faith… Les petites attentions, l'affection, c'est pas ton genre.

Faith plissa le front et sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une insulte pareille de la part d'Angel. C'était comme s'il l'avait traitée de garce qui n'avait pas de sentiments.

- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de me juger comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, sentant la colère monter.

Elle avait envie de le frapper. Angel regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Son intention n'avait pas été de la blesser. Il avait plutôt parlé par jalousie et le savait très bien. Il tenta de se rattraper.

- Je suis désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Faith allait sortir du gymnase, mais faillit frapper Oz qui avait choisi ce moment pour rendre sa petite visite.

- Salut Faith…

- Oz ! dit-elle, tentant de cacher son état d'âme par un sourire.

Faith rebroussa chemin, tirant Oz par le bras. Angel reprit lui aussi un air détaché pour accueillir le loup-garou. Il le prit dans ses bras en une courte étreinte.

- Salut Angel ! dit-il.

- Hé, ça va ? C'est gentil de nous rendre visite !

- Salut, je m'appelle Andrew, dit l'Observateur, qui s'était immédiatement approché vers le visiteur. Tu as pris ton nom dans _The Wizard of Oz_ ? C'est très original ! J'avais pensé faire la même chose, mais il y a tellement de films que j'aime que je ne sais pas quel pseudonyme choisir…

- _Oz_, c'est pour _Osborne_. C'est mon nom de famille.

- Oh… _We_ pour _Wells_, ça ne sonnerait pas très viril.

Oz sourit à Andrew, le trouvant plutôt sympathique. Il lui rappelait Xander et ses drôles de commentaires du genre. Il reporta finalement son attention à Angel, reprenant son sérieux. Il sortit une feuille de sa poche qu'il lui tendit.

- J'aurais aimé vous rendre visite tout simplement, mais je suis plutôt ici pour affaire, en fait. J'ai reçu ça par courriel et j'ai pensé que ça vous intéresserait.

Angel prit la feuille et la déplia pour lire, Andrew penché sur son épaule, tandis que Faith attendait qu'il lise tout haut. Il leva les yeux sur elle.

- C'est une invitation pour faire partie d'un clan de loups-garous, lui dit Angel. _L'Ordre de la lycanthropie vengeresse_…

- Si vous avez besoin de moi, je peux vous donner un coup de main. Le prochain spectacle est dans une semaine, donc je serai dans le coin.

- T'es prêt à jouer les héros comme à Sunnydale ? demanda Faith, qui avait décidé de laisser tomber sa querelle avec Angel. Et ça veut dire quoi, lyco-quelque-chose ?

- Ça me plairait bien, oui ! répondit Oz en souriant.

Oz posa la main sur l'épaule de Faith et chuchota à son oreille pour ne pas qu'elle se sente humiliée, sachant bien que cette dernière n'avait pas beaucoup de culture pour avoir rapidement abandonné l'école.

- Lycanthrope, ça veut dire _loup-garou_.

- Oh…

- Je vais m'occuper de la stratégie, dit Andrew, qui se sentait un peu à l'écart. Tous à la salle de conférence pour une réunion d'urgence !

Andrew fut le seul à quitter le gymnase.

* * *

Faith et Andrew arrivèrent dans le cimetière où Angel et Illyria avaient aperçu le loup-garou qui s'était subitement changé en homme sous leurs yeux. La Tueuse avançait prudemment en direction du sous-bois, puis attendit Andrew à l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement.

Son Observateur était en train de préparer sa caméra, qu'il sortait à l'instant de son sac à bandoulière.

- Ce sera super instructif pour les filles de te voir à l'action, Faith. C'est toi la plus ancienne Tueuse, maintenant, et tu deviens par conséquent un modèle pour elles, surtout que tu as connu Buffy et que tu t'es battue à mes côtés lorsque Spike a sauvé le monde en plus d'être la nouvelle élue de son cœur et-

Faith regardait à travers les branches, faisant quelques pas discrets. Un bruit de craquement fit sursauter Andrew, lui laissant échapper un petit cri aigu. La caméra sur son œil, il filmait autour de lui à une vitesse vertigineuse avant de voir la main de Faith en très gros plan et de pousser un autre cri.

- Tu peux arrêter de marcher dans les feuilles mortes ? T'arrêtes pas de les faire craquer !

Andrew baissa sa caméra pour filmer les feuilles en gros plan, obligeant Faith à retirer sa main.

- Et arrête un peu de parler ! Tu me déranges dans mon travail de _modèle_.

Faith sortit du sentier et entraîna Andrew par le bras avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer. Elle se pencha et ramassa une bague pour homme tachée de sang. Andrew filma l'objet en gros plan.

- Wow ! Il faudrait vérifier si elle possède des propriétés magiques, comme l'anneau unique dans _Lord of the Ring_ et…

- Non, c'est de la camelote. C'était à une victime.

Sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, Faith enveloppa la bague et la fourra à l'intérieur de sa veste. Andrew pointa sa caméra sur Faith en gros plan.

- Mesdames et messieurs, notre Tueuse favorite vient de trouver une bague. Demandons-lui de quelle façon elle l'a aperçue d'aussi loin. Faith-

Faith en avait assez de l'entendre, mais n'osait pas lui dire. Écouter parler Andrew sans arrêt lui permettait de cesser de penser. Ce que lui avait dit Angel l'avait blessée plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu. C'était comme s'il insinuait que ses relations avec les hommes, qui s'étaient toujours limitées au sexe, avaient été volontaires et ce qui faisait le plus mal était qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Entendant des bruits de pas, Faith s'accroupit derrière un buisson, invitant fortement Andrew à faire de même en le tirant encore par le bras.

Tous deux aperçurent une femme qui attendait devant un arbre. Soudain, une ouverture se forma et une jeune adolescente en sortit, laissant la fente se refermer derrière elle. Les deux inconnus s'accroupirent et Faith les vit se métamorphoser en loup-garou sous ses yeux. Les deux bêtes allaient sortir du sous-bois, lorsque l'une d'elles s'arrêta et se mit à renifler dans leur direction. Andrew se redressa, rassemblant son courage à deux mains, avant que Faith ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et laissa sa caméra à côté d'elle.

- Je suis Spike, le champion de la prophétie Shanshu, le vampire doté d'une âme, tueur de créatures démoniaques pour retrouver sa rédemption.

Il se tourna vers Faith quelques secondes.

- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai appris que Spike est super redouté depuis que la prophétie est connue !

Faith prit Andrew par la jambe pour le tirer avec elle, mais la bête fut plus rapide et sauta sur lui. La Tueuse sortit son couteau de sa botte, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, l'autre avait sauté sur elle. Faith reçut un coup de griffe sur la mâchoire et un autre sur la cuisse. Elle dressa alors les bras pour prendre son assaillant à la gorge. L'animal joua avec elle un moment, sans toutefois tenter de la blesser davantage. Le loup-garou la lâcha finalement de lui-même et se sauva à une trop grande vitesse pour que Faith ne puisse le rattraper. Lorsqu'elle se releva, Andrew n'était plus à ses côtés.

* * *

Oz et Illyria s'étaient arrêtés devant l'entrée d'un hangar, là où l'adresse de l'invitation les avait conduits.

- Je crois que c'est le moment de… commença Oz, qui s'adressa à l'ancien dieu.

Illyria pencha la tête vers l'arrière et se métamorphosa en Fred sous le regard étonné du loup-garou.

- Et ensuite on me demande pourquoi je parle très peu, marmonna-t-il.

Tous deux se fondirent dans le petit groupe, qu'un type dirigeait vers l'arrière du bâtiment pour plus de discrétion.

- Attendez, dit un homme près de la porte, qui venait de bloquer le passage à Illyria.

- C'est ma petite amie, dit Oz au gardien. Elle peut assister à la réunion ?

L'homme renifla autour d'elle, sceptique.

- Normalement oui, mais elle… elle ne sent rien du tout…

- Dépêche-toi, Tom, ça va commencer, lui dit une femme, qui arriva près de l'entrée, cachée sous une cape.

Le gardien fit entrer tout le monde, laissant passer Illyria d'un œil méfiant.

- C'est vrai que tu sens rien, lui chuchota Oz. J'avais pas pensé à ça.

- Je commence à en avoir assez de toute cette discrimination. Lorsque j'étais un puissant dieu, on me vénérait, alors qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai ma place nulle part. Ceci fait monter en moi une terrible colère et je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir pour tout détruire. J'aimerais leur arracher la tête et les entrailles avec violence, et les obliger à se mettre à genoux pour l'éternité.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu ressembles beaucoup à une fille pendant ses règles.

À l'intérieur du hangar, Oz et Illyria se fondirent dans la foule. Un petit groupe, chacun vêtu d'une cape, se trouvait sur une estrade, installée au fond du hangar. Celui qui se distinguait des autres avança d'un pas et prit la parole. Il expliqua que l_'Ordre de la lycanthropie vengeresse_ avait pour but d'enrayer le mal en tuant uniquement les hommes et les démons immoraux. C'était dans l'optique de revaloriser l'image du loup qui, depuis des milliers d'années, avait été banni par les dieux pour une cruauté injustifiée qu'on lui avait attribuée. Oz constatait la forte ressemblance de la réunion à un discours d'initiation de secte. On leur demandait, en tant que loup-garou, de se joindre à leur cause. Pour les humains, il s'agissait d'accepter de se soumettre à un sortilège leur permettant de se métamorphoser sans morsure. Ce sortilège leur offrait l'avantage de se fondre parmi les humains sans être reconnus. La tâche de ces derniers était promise comme une des plus importantes puisqu'ils seraient chargés de débusquer les traîtres.

Après un moment, le gardien avança vers le gourou pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'Illyria soit pointée du doigt. Par réflexe, l'ancien dieu reprit son apparence et se plaça en position de combat, prête à se défendre contre une dizaine de loups-garous sortis de nulle part qui s'étaient regroupés autour d'elle, écartant Oz de leur chemin.

- C'est un des anciens qui nous ont condamnés ! cria le gardien.

Oz se fraya un chemin vers la sortie, immédiatement après avoir vu un champ magnétique s'abattre sur Illyria pour la maintenir prisonnière.

* * *

Les deux vampires entraient dans l'Hyperion, plutôt bredouilles de leur enquête.

- On est pas plus avancés, se lamenta Spike, en colère. T'en as d'autres, des adresses comme celles-là ? Avant de suivre n'importe qui jusque chez lui, tu pourrais au moins attendre d'avoir une de tes foutues visions !

Angel grogna. Il se tourna vers Spike, les poings sur les hanches, encore à quelque centimètres de son visage, comme à chacune de leurs éternelles disputes.

- Mon indice était pertinent, tu sauras ! Et si les puissances supérieures ne m'ont pas envoyé de vision, c'est peut-être parce qu'ils veulent tester tes compétences !

- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? Je pense que t'es jaloux que ce soit moi l'élu de leur foutue prophétie ! Ça t'emmerde d'être le deuxième violon ! T'aimerais avoir la gloire et la fille qui va avec !

- La fille qui va avec ? Là, mon vieux, t'écoutes trop Andrew avec ses théories de héros à la James Bond !

- T'es jaloux ! Avoue que t'aimerais te taper Faith et que c'est pour ça que tu grognes dans ton coin à chaque fois que je parle d'elle ou que tu me vois avec elle !

Angel ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il ferma les yeux et posa la main à son front, tout en s'éloignant de Spike.

- Tu comprends rien…

Mais Spike n'avait pas envie d'en rester là. Il voulait sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis des années.

- C'est toi qui comprends pas ! Tu m'as toujours tout enlevé, t'as toujours tout contrôlé, tu m'as humilié et rabaissé jusqu'à ce que je devienne agressif et que je poursuivre ton œuvre sadique sans me poser de question ! Rien qui m'appartient, prendre ce que je veux… c'est la première leçon que tu m'as apprise… Et bien ma vie ne t'appartient pas et je te laisserai pas tout me prendre à nouveau ! hurla-t-il.

- Hé !

Les deux vampires se retournèrent vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Faith avançait dans le hall, traînant une personne par le bras, le visage dissimulé sous la capuche d'une longue cape noire, les poignets attachés, qui gémissait sous un bâillon. La Tueuse la laissa tomber au sol et posa la caméra d'Andrew sur un fauteuil du hall.

- Andrew a été enlevé pendant que je me faisais attaquer.

Elle pointa la fille, sur laquelle Angel et Spike portèrent leur attention.

- Je l'ai surprise tout de suite après. Elle sortait d'un arbre, comme les deux autres, mais semble pas se transformer elle aussi à volonté.

Angel blêmit. Reconnaissant l'odeur, il s'accroupit devant la fille et releva la capuche afin de découvrir le visage qui se cachait en dessous.

- Nina…

* * *

[1] Petit clin d'œil à _Harry Potter_, les personnages étant d'origine anglaise, tout comme Spike.

[2] Buffy donne cette explication au sujet de Spike à un portier du Bronze dans Btvs 7-08.

[3] Ces informations sont dites par Andrew à Spike dans Ats 5-11.

[4] Dans Btvs 7-21, Spike dit à Buffy que la nuit passée ensemble sans sexe était la plus belle de sa vie. J'ai donc pensé qu'il voyait maintenant les choses autrement lorsqu'il s'agit de quelqu'un pour qui il a de l'affection, alors qu'il est quand même du genre à avoir une relation sexuelle vite faite avec quelqu'un pour qui il ne ressent rien, comme Harmony dans Ats 5-08.

[5] Les vampires n'ont pas besoin de boire et de manger autre chose que du sang, mais vu les goûts de Spike pour les arachides, les ailes de poulet, les rondelles d'oignons et l'alcool du Bronze dans Btvs, de même que le café qu'Angel boit dans Ats, j'ai pensé qu'une alimentation humaine leur donnait une impression d'être moins monstrueux, bien qu'elle soit inutile. De plus, le goût semble absent pour certains vampires comme Angel, qui le dit dans Ats 1-08, alors qu'il est ressenti par Spike, dont les épices dans le sang en changent le goût. Je me sers d'ailleurs de cette différence (ou erreur ?) comme une des preuves justifiant que Spike est le vampire de la prophétie Shanshu.


	5. Épisode 105 Jouer au héros, partie II

Vous avez aimé les 4 premiers épisodes ?

La suite est accessible via le lien sur mon profil, vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur le lien "webserie" ou "fanfics", qui mènent à un même forum.

Pour avoir accès à la suite de ma webserie, il faut cependant s'inscrire, se présenter et participer un minimum (10 posts) en participant à des discussions au sujet de spangel, des discussions au sujet du buffyverse en général, des trouvailles et créations, des quiz, etc. Vous pourrez également y lire des fanfictions spangel écrites par d'autres auteurs, de même que quelques drabbles qui s'écrivent directement sur le forum en réponse à des défis. Si vous aimez ma plume, vous y trouverez quelques fanfictions indépendantes que j'ai écrites et que je n'ai publiées nulle part ailleurs.

Cette obligation d'inscription à un forum vous fâche ? Et bien si c'est le cas, tant pis, je n'oblige personne à venir lire la suite. J'écris parce que je veux être écrivaine et les fanfictions me servent à apprendre et à m'améliorer. Mon but n'est pas que mes fics soient lues par tout le monde, juste de connaître ceux qui me lisent et partager avec eux ma passion. Les reviews en deviennent plus efficaces pour m'améliorer si je peux discuter avec ceux qui me lisent.

Les épisodes de ma webserie _Le Vampire Shanshu_ sont prévus pour 4 ou 5 saisons de 22 épisodes. Après avoir pris une longue pause pour des raisons personnelles, je les reprends là où j'avais arrêté. La saison 1 tire à sa fin : j'écris à ce jour l'épisode 1-17.


End file.
